Coffeebreak
by DarkReflections
Summary: Kurama needs credit for college, sadly he recieves a job in an orphanage. Will he survive the fly zappers, food fights, cockroaches, and the fire leaving him with three unwanted brats? And what if the three aren't what they seem to be? say, human?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- All YYH characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. If characters have same names as yours' it's a coincidence, we no jocker!

Prologue – 

Kurama needs credit for college, sadly, since Kurama runs so slow, and got trampled by fan girls, all the good jobs were already applied for. So unfortunately, he was stuck with the last and worst job of all, THE ORPHANAGE!!

It was Sunday morning, 9PM, and his first day at work. Stopping at every flower shop to try and steal some seeds, and due to his **very** slow running, Kurama appeared at the door one hour late. He opened the door to the sight of a red headed girl screaming at him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Ms. Mina is not home!! HMMMPH I DEMAND FOOD! IM HUNGRY!!"

Kurama stared down to find a pig tailed girl with a Santa hat and a matching pajama suit. "Aren't there any other adults," Kurama asked. "No, they could care less about us," the Santa girl replied. "NOW GO MAKE ME FOOD!" Before Kurama can say anything else, the girl drags him by his long red hair into the kitchen saying "You'll look very pretty in my bunny apron that I use when I try to cook! "

"Thank you for your compliment, but I'm a boy..." said Kurama and he sweat dropped.

"But you're so pretty..." said the girl with the Santa hat.

"BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS KIMI, WHATS YOURS?!"

"It's Shuichi Minamino."

"THAT'S A PRETTY NAME FOR A PRETTY LADY LIKE YOU!"

"But I'm a boy..."

"LETS GO!!" she said totally ignoring the new baby sitter's last comment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO ALL KURAMA FANS

Please do not impale us, because he should be used to it by now, not that we're saying he's a girl and all, because he's really cute! This is just pure humor, no romance involved, let's hope we hope you readers don't get offended by this story, or report possible abuse.

Kimi- FLAMERS ARE WELCOME!!! Of course you can just review, or ignore the button and press on the next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Things needed to know –

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Doing whatever)

Chapter 1- Start point of Chaos-

Kimi- "Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah!"

Kurama, not understanding idiot language, ignored what the12 year old screamed out in his face.

Kimi – "SHUICHI! FOOD TIME!"

Kurama – "Ummm, did I hear you say something …?"

Kimi – "I SAID I WANT FOOD!"

Kurama – "Well, how many children need to be fe—HOLY SHYT!"

A **big black hairy 12 legged cockroach** had flown right on the kitchen counter. Kurama freaked out seeing the existence of the non-hygienic creature. He ran straight out the kitchen, through the hallway way, into the living room, and… someone trips him.

Girl- "Idiot... You have 24 kids to cook for, now GET ON TO IT! IM FRIGGIN HUNGRY" 'You probably can't cook anyway... is something burning?'

(Someone on couch)- Who the hell screamed like a girl and woke me up!

Kimi- (gives Kurama a list) "CALL ATTENDANCE!"'

Kurama – 'What have I got myself into …?

**List **

_Kyo_

_Aki_

_Sayo_

_Kiki_

_Kimi_

_Saki_

_Miyu_

_Kameko_

_Hex_

_Popo_

_Jynx_

_Momo_

_Nina_

_Jun_

_Tomo_

_Sara_

_Shinji_

_Kata_

_Suis_

_Dayo_

_Yume_

_Boa_

_Matsu _

_Kutso _

_**-list ended-**_

Kurama starts to call out names.

Kurama: "Kyo…"

Kimi: "Over there! (points to couch) You better not disturb her…"

Kurama: erm…ok…Aki 'I thought Kyo was a boy name…'

Kimi: She's the one that tripped you!  
Aki: che…

Kurama: Sayo… 'That girl as problems'

Sayo: HERE!

Kurama: Kiki

Kiki: I'm here…

Kurama: Kimi

Kimi: I'M RIGHT HERE! (screaming in front of his face)

Kurama: ...ok… (Continues list with every person saying something to his acknowledgement)

Kimi- "Can we have breakfast now?"

Kurama- (walks in kitchen) "Sure"

Unfortunately, during attendance calling, the food has already burned into black crisps.

Kimi- "WHY IS THERE NO FOOD YET!"

Kurama- "I'll get something, don't worry" calls take-out

Kimi- "YAY! FOOD!"

Saki- holds out jar of cockroaches to Kurama "Want to play with my pets?"

Kurama- 'Those are your pets! They can not be put out when the others are eating!

Aki- "This is an orphanage idiot; we don't do manners" (shoves bowl into Kurama's stomach) "Wash it"

Kurama didn't like the raven-haired girl. She was rude and EVIL. Her black eyes showed was blunt, dull, showed nothing but a small tint of hate. Her clothes… were not black at least; she wore hues of blue and silver, unlike most of the children who wore bright warm colors. She wore a t-shirt with the symbol meaning 'fire' in Cantonese, silver sweatpants along with two silver wristbands with a picture of an ice crystal on both. Her sneakers seemed clean, yet slightly roughed up, the white line running across the shoe was rippled and the gray coloring was fading. The only valuable accessory she was wearing were her small earrings, although the silver around the sapphire ruby stones were a little chipped, it showed a sign it was real. Surprisingly, most of kids here had slightly ripped clothes only. Kimi and her seemed to be like the oldest ones here, both twelve. Yet, both so different in mood and attitude, although she seemed angered all her life, Kurama thought, she had once in her twelve years she has been happy.

3 hours later-

Kurama- KIMI! FINISH YOUR FOOD ALREADY! EVERYONE FINISHED TWO HOURS AGO!

Kimi- I MUST BRING THE FOOD THROUGH MY SPECIAL DIGESTIVE SYSTEM! (Biting a tiny piece of noodle) First you must bite cautiously then chew until it's in pieces. Next you must CAREFULLY swallow it and wait until it travels down your throat. UNTIL IT REACHES YOUR STOMACH YOU CAN NOT HAVE ANOTHER BITE! That is why I eat slower than everybody else. NOT EVERYONE ATE THEIR FOOD TOO! SO I AM NOT THE SLOWEST! THERE IS ONE MORE BOWL LEFT! MEANING KYO DIDN'T EAT AGAIN!

Kurama- Huh? Where is he, I mean she?

Kimi- WHERE ELSE! THE COUCH! (Taking another small bite into her tiny piece of noodle)

Kurama took the last bowl to the couch; the girl seemed to be sleeping with her head on one hand. She gave the impression of- "don't bother me if you intend to live." Her dark cerulean hair was tied into a loose ponytail, hanging behind her neck. Her attire included two colors, dark amethyst, and pure satin black. Her black turtleneck t-shirt had two slim dark amethyst stripes going through the chest area, her black sweatpants had the same going down. She also wore two black fingerless gloves which went down to her elbow; the gloves each had two chipped metal buckles on the base.

Kurama could not tell of how her past was, since her eyes were closed, he could not see her emotions. She looked just as old as Kimi and Aki, the three would probably be bouncing orphanages the rest of their lives. Couples want those who are young and bubbly, they are already past that age of 10. Couples ignore the stallions, but go and nurture the young horses instead.

Kurama- (holding bowl with one hand and kneeling down) "You're going to get hungry if you don't eat…"

Kyo showed no acknowledgement of what Kurama said, her eyes were still closed, her position did not change. In fact, nothing changed; it seemed as if he said nothing. Kurama offered her the bowl once again, repeating what he said louder. Yet still, his words were silence to her.

Kurama- "KYO! WAKE UP AND EAT!"

Kyo's eyes opened slowly, and shot a death glare at Kurama. The dark violet orbs pierced through the light, shattering the warmth of it. "I heard you the first time, I don't want it"

Kurama- "You're going to get hungry!"

Kyo's eyes closed, and saying as she went back into her sleep, "Go away." Two words, those two words showed no signs of love, or hate. Emotionless, lifeless, she was like a ghost, and Kurama's patience was thinning by the second.

Kurama- "KYO! GET YOUSELF UP BEFORE I FORCE YOU TOO!"

Eyes still closed, she said once again with a lifeless tone, "I said didn't want it."

Kimi- (screaming from table) "I'LL EAT IT!"

Kurama- You're not even done with half of your bowl yet!

Kimi- "Well, Kyo isn't going to eat it anyway, just leave it on the table and I can eat it as lunch later, then you won't have to cook again! (Looks at clock on wall) You have to go put all the children under 5 to bed, IT'S 1 O'CLOCK NAPTIME!

Kurama left the bowl on the table for Kimi and went to put the nine toddlers into bed. The room upstairs was full of bunk beds and besides that; there was a flickering light bulb. He looked back to the young children before shutting off the light and closing the door. He felt bad for all these kids… some would never have parents, and others who had lost theirs, might never live the life they once lived, and be happy again. Kurama leaned his back on the door listening to the faint breathing of the children. 'I wonder how long this is going to last, it's been chaos since I came, and this is probably the most relaxing time so far...' With those words, he felt his vision darken, and soon, he was asleep.

End-

Kimi- This chapter wasn't that good

Kurama- I hate my job… why must we do voluntary work!

Kimi- Please review, flame, or just ignore the button! And for the next chapter to be posted!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshiro Tagashi

Things needed to know-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Doing whatever)

-Chapter 2- Almost end of nightmare-

Kimi- (running upstairs while screaming) "SAKI'S COCKROACH IS LOOSE!"

Kurama's eyes shot open, his moment of relaxation was gone. A cockroach was on the loose, a creature of filth, just lurking downstairs. Kurama was going to regret going downstairs, ad yet, he went down. One word was all that was needed to describe the situation at this point – mayhem. Saki was screaming for her pet, 16 other children were standing on top of the furniture looking on the floor to find the cockroach. The only two who were calm were the two older ones, Aki was standing on a stool, her back against the wall and a fly zapper in her left hand, Kyo, was, as always, sleeping on the couch, ignoring what's happening around her. Kimi had changed into her day clothes and came down the stairs. She had on a frayed white tank top along with really baggy jeans reaching the floor. Her red hair going down to her waist was left down with the Santa hat still on her head.

Kurama- "W-where is the cockroach?"

Saki- (all teary) "DD CAME OUT OF HER JAR!"

Aki- "Be quiet, it's going to come out soon, and when it does…" (Slams zapper onto wall)

Saki- "NOOO! DON'T KILL DD!"

Aki- "Then pray I don't find it before you do."

The cockroach scampered through the floor, all of the younger children screamed, and Aki got ready to slam her zapper. She swung it towards the floor, and instead it hit Kurama.

Kurama- Don't… kill…. her… pet... (Faints)

Kurama, before he could notice, he defended a cockroach, out of all the living creatures in the world, a cockroach…Well, at least he helped Saki save her so called "pet"

By the time Kurama woke up, it was already 6 pm, which was the time he was to get home. Kimi and all the younger children stared at him as his emerald eyes slowly opened. He felt a stinging pain on his back, one from the hard slamming from racket shaped zapper, the other from the zap. Surprisingly, the person responsible for the pain was not there, she was playing solitaire on the floor. Kurama just then noticed where he was sleeping, he was sleeping on the couch, which meant Kyo on was her feet somewhere.

Kurama- Where's Kyo?

Kimi- She's on the roof, probably sleeping, and YOUR MOM CALLED! SHE'S REALLY NICE! SHE SAYS SHE'S GOING TO COME HELP YOU GET HOME! AND SHE SAYS SHE'S GOING TO GIVE US SOME CANDY!

Kurama felt embarrassed as he walked home with his mother helping him walk.

Shiori –"The children seem really nice; why not try getting them some parents? "

Kurama- "Mother, the previous caretaker tried, but not one was adopted, how am I suppose to make it any different?"

Shiori- "I think you should hold a performance to get the people here to see how talented these kids are, I am positive this will help, Shuichi, help these kids get a home…"

Kurama- "I'll try, mother, I'll try."

The next 6 days at school flew by, and Kurama found himself once again, in front of his nightmare, he promised his mom he would hold a performance of some kind to get these kids, a home… but the problem is, would the kids here want to even perform.

Kurama entered the two story house shelter getting ready to announce his idea. As soon as he opened the door, a pancake flew into his face, luckily, no syrup.

Someone had made breakfast, which was a good thing, but it was thrown instead of eaten. The fight was basically Kimi and the kids aging from six to nine. The younger kids were still sleeping upstairs and the other two older ones were at their own business. Aki was playing solitaire again, and Kyo was on the couch watching television. A pancake flew towards Aki's face, with her left hand she swung her fly zapper making the pancake fly back from where it came from. Kyo was safe from any food since the couch's back was facing towards the mass chaos.

Kurama ran into the mayhem and he was hit with several pancakes, it seemed all the syrup was already poured over Kimi's head. The fight stopped two hours later, leaving the entire downstairs a mess. Everyone had to clean up, Kyo refused to leave her post, she was asleep, and she intended to say that way. Aki considered helping as walking around not bumping into anyone.

Kurama- "HELP CLEAN UP KYO!"

Kyo- "Isn't that YOUR job?"

Kurama- (trying to get Kyo on her feet) "GET UP!"

Kyo showed no sign of resistance; instead, she let the rest of her rest of her body become lifeless, making Kurama drag her along the floor. He dragged her midway into the dining room and gave up of exhaustion.

Kurama- (panting with his knees on ground and hands to keep him up) "I give up!"

Kyo laid still at where Kurama had left her for one minute, and she got up and headed towards the couch. The place was pretty much cleaned up already, so, why should she help? Kimi had no more syrup on her and Kurama was ready to make the announcement.

Kurama- "I'M GOING TO GET YOU ALL PARENTS! INORDER TO DO THAT YOU WILL BE HOLDING A PERFORMANCE, WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT TO DO?"

Kimi- "How about a lion dance? I saw one on TV, it was cool!"

Everyone pretty much agreed to their jobs, those who said nothing, got the jobs Kurama suggested. Basically, all the kids besides the three old ones were performing. Kimi volunteered to be the announcer, Aki (grunted at this) was the one who would control the lights, and Kyo (who said nothing) had to make the costumes and choreograph. All Kurama had to do, was make refreshments with the 9 youngest kids.

The orphanage had two weeks to get performance done. Kyo, who could care so much less, just made the children watch endless performances of the lions as she made almost everything out of either tissue paper mache. She wasn't one of the enthusiastic, but at least she told the kids what to do. Many of the performers were flexible and could do anything from ever continuing summersaults to standing on each other with the paper mache lion head on.

-Day of show-

Kurama – "Where is Aki and Kyo! They should've been out here 15 minutes ago!"

Kimi- (in Chinese traditional outfit, made by Kyo) "Kyo is on the roof, she says she doesn't really have to be here anyway, her job is done, and Aki, she's backstage."

Kimi looked like any average girl from China; her hair was put into two Pucca buns with a braid stringing down from each one. Her outfit colors were red and yellow, which was basically all the colors used for this performance. The fabric used was an imitation silk Kurama had bought for Kyo to make the costumes with. Kimi felt really uncomfortable, she wasn't use to such tight clothing and she was squirming in the outfit a mile a minute.

Kurama and the nine youngest kids were posting up ads all around town trying to get people to either donate to or adopt from the orphanage. They got about… say sixty people to come, which is not so bad, but will all of them like the kids here, that's the problem.

Kimi- (after memorizing Kurama's written script) "WELCOME ALL TO THE ROSE THORNE ORPHANAGE! (Renamed by Kurama) TODAY WE WILL BE HOSTING A TRADITIONAL LION DANCE PERFORMED BY THE ORPHANS OF THE SHELTER! REFRESHMENTS ARE AT THE SIDE IF WANTED!

(Applause)

Aki shines the flashlights with a red disk and yellow on another to create stage light effects. Drums start rolling as the children aging from 7-9 start boarding the platform with their heads under the paper mache lion heads. As a few lions started their stunts, others paraded in a circle as the female dancers in the same outfit as Kimi along with a similar hair style summersaults onto the platform.

The performance was more of choreographed chaos; you can easily get dizzy just watching the whole thing in general; everyone as mostly doing something different at different times. Surprisingly no one bumped into each other, the performance did not attract as much people as the thought of free food and getting to watch the school bishounen serve cookies and drinks to everyone though.

The show was over, everyone there made an appointment for possible adoptions of the talented kids with great cooking skills. Kurama had appointed 21 meetings, which meant, 21 of the orphans would get adopted. As expected, none were made for the three oldest ones. Kurama wanted those three to leave the most, and yet, his wish can never be reality. The appointments were rather interesting, some really scary, but all appointments led to adoption.

-Saki's Appointment-

Kurama- And... Mr. Ms. Liano, are you sure you would like to adopt Saki?

Ms. Liano- OF COURSE! SHE IS THE MOST ADORABL THING I'VE EVER SEEN!

Mr. Liano- HER LOVE OF BUGS IS ASTOUDING! SHE WILL FIT PERFECTLY IN OUR HOME! OUR HOUSE IS SURROUNDED BY ANT FARMS!

Saki- ANTS! WHERE!

Kurama- (giant sweatdrop) Well, uh, sign here and she's yours…

21 continuous meetings like those, would you have survived?

-End-


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshiro Tagashi

Things needed to know-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Doing whatever)

-Chapter 3-

Three kids left, just three, and yet, Kurama is still at the nightmare realm. School, the place Kurama wanted to be most; away from the lazy bum, the idiot and the fly zapper. Kurama looked out the window, the breeze sent dozens of sakura petals flying across the air. The scenery was beautiful; just the school yard, with not one person on the field, as the petals daintily fill the empty space. Through the petals, all you could see is the mall buildings and houses, and in them you could see… SMOKE! There was a fire, somewhere, Kurama saw; it was directed towards where the orphanage was. Kurama began to think, how was he supposed to get out of school? In his thought, he couldn't hear his teacher screaming.

Sensei- "Shuichi Kun! You mother called! She said go to the orphanage now!"

Kurama ran, as fast as he could. He ran pass the morning shoppers, and almost tripping half the way. He saw, the flames slowly devouring the small house. He saw his mother, with her hand covering her mouth in shock and despair. He saw the neighbors, he saw the firemen, but he did not see the three. The three orphans were not there, are they still inside? He ran to his mother, asking her question after question, not stopping to let her answer. She shook her head, and forced a small smile, "They couldn't find them…"

With that, Kurama eyes widened, he poured a bucket of water on himself and he ran inside the burning house. Shiori watched, as her son ran in, 'He will be alright…' and she walked home, praying for the safety of her son and the three.

Red, the flame burned in Kurama's eyes, he could hardly see anything through the thick fog of smoke. He saw no one, not one living creature in the bursts of the flames. He ran in further, attempting to see at least one of the three. Kurama stopped short, the smoke had gotten to him, he fell to his knees, as his vision blurred, he saw a figure looking at him and then… the vision became pitch black.

Youko was running, with treasure in his hands and Koronue behind him. Another success he would've thought and then… Koronue's amulet slit. Koronue chased after it, and was trapped. Youko attempted to save him, but Koronue insisted he left him. Before Youko's eyes, he saw Koronue go into the other world. Kurama saw the bloodshed, the sacrifice for a priceless piece of treasure and

He screamed.

Kurama woke up, panting and sweating in fear.

Kimi- "Who's Koronue?"

Kurama looked at Kimi; her clothes were half burnt, making her white tank top's edges tinted with brown. Her pants were the same, her hair was darkened by the soot and smoke. She smiled wither eyes closed waiting for an answer. "He's a friend…"

Kurama blinked and saw his surrounding. He was in the backyard of the house, the house was burnt to the ground, and everyone else has left. The sakura petals once again flew across the winds, without a care in the world. Kurama then realized he was cold; he gathered his knees into his arms and realized, his uniform was gone. His face grew almost as red as his hair as he asked, "Uhh... Kimi, Where are my clothes?"

Kimi pointed to the other end of the yard, he saw there that his clothes were blowing in the wind, drying. Underneath them, he saw Aki, unconscious, or maybe, just sleeping. He walked over to see which it was, leaning down to see her face, and then, her eyes shot opened. Slowly, she stood up, as Kurama fell onto the grass bottom first. Her t-shirt had been ripped and burnt, making it now a tank top, with part of her midriff showing, her sweatpants had been ripped into capris as well. She looked dazed, her eyes ran angrily through Kurama, and she walked off to another tree. Kimi walked over smiling, "Aki is so nice, she used her clothes your help you seal the wounds." Kurama looked at himself once again, his right arm, right leg and right shoulder was wrapped with linings of silver and blue. He smiled, walked towards Aki once again, and whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

-Aki's POV-

'That stupid fox thinks he knows everything and winds up getting himself burned and scrapped. He couldn't even tell what Kimi, Kyo and I really are. And he's supposed to be the legendary Yokou? Ugh, every time I see that girly man's face I just want to take out my fly zapper again. I even had to rip out some of my clothes, I feel so friggin uncomfortable. And he thinks he can make things better with thanks. He better not bring me anymore trouble, OR I WILL TAKE OUT MY FLY ZAPPER!'

-Third Person POV-

Kimi start running around trying to catch the petals but tripping over her extra long and baggy pants each time, as Kurama was starting to think of what's missing. Then he realized, and he shouted, "WHERE IS KYO!" Aki woke up grunting at the scream and went back to sleep. Kimi tripped once again at the sound of the sudden screaming,

Kimi- "Ow… Kyo took you out here and she just left. BUT SHE WAS BLEEDING A LOT! you might find her blood trail somewhere! "

Kurama-"WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HER!"

Aki – (calmly from the tree) "She made it clear she wanted to be alone, she'll be back later."

Kurama- "WELL, WHERE DID SHE GO?"

Aki- (standing up) "Away from you…."

With those words Aki headed across the grounds where the house once stood, and into the forest. Kurama watched as she walked lifelessly, half swaying as she dragged herself into the dark forest.

Kimi- "Where am I going to sleep tonight! I DO NOT WANT TO SLEEP ON THE GROUND!"

Kurama- (ignoring previous question) "How did this happen?"

Kimi- "oh… umm… eh… I tried cooking breakfast and um… (giant sweatdrop) I kinda mixed the hot oil with water… and sparks flew everywhere, and I knocked the pan over and the fire just went across the room." ;;;

Kurama- (-) "Kimi… you are an idiot…"

Kimi- "So where I am going to sleep!"

-End-

Kimi- I STILL didn't find out where I'm going to sleep you know…


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshio Tagashi

Things needed to know –

"talking"

'thinking'

(doing whatever)

Aki- To make up for such a short chapter last time, this one would be longer

-Chapter 4- Nightmare Revisited-

After Kurama got dressed, he looked at the burnt field. 'Where ARE they going to sleep?' "Kimi, do you have any family you can sleep over to?"

Kimi- "IF I DID WHY WOULD I BE AN ORPHAN!"

Kurama- "Oh… right… sorry."

Kyo had returned from the forest, her right arm had a deep cut, starting from the end of the shoulder to her elbow. It was still fresh; it seems to have just stopped bleeding. She looked dazed, possibly from blood loss, her eyes showed no shine and her body looked limp. Aki followed from behind her, carrying a bunch of firewood.

Kurama- "Where were you two!"

Aki- "Can't you see? (holds up firewood) I'm starting a fire so I can sleep here tonight"

Kurama- "You're going to SLEEP outdoors!"

Aki- (starts trying to light fire by kicking stones together) "Why not? I have no where else to go"

Kimi- "Me too, BUT I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP OUTDOORS!"

Wordlessly Kyo began walking back into the forest, but Kurama grabbed her hurt arm by the wrist.

Kurama- "Where do you think you're going?"

Kyo turned to look at him, a glance, and she tried walking, but when she pulled, the cut began leaking again. Kurama looked at the eyes, in utter shock; her eyes… were light blue. Her crimson blood dripped onto the grass, traveling down the blades, and seeping into the dark soil. Slowly, he let go of her wrist and when he did, she fell. Unconscious on ground, her blood still flowing into the ground. Kurama was still in shock, those eyes, were terrifying. Light blue, almost pure white, ice cold, freezing over anyone who met it. Eyes of a killer, his heart still pounding from the fright, he looked at the girl once again. Her eyes, closed, she looked normal, kind of, taking out the deep cut bleeding uncontrollably…Kurama jumped up.

Kurama- "WE NEED TO GET HER TO A DOCTOR!"

Aki- "No we don't, she'll wake up as soon as the bleeding stops"

Kimi- "I heard the doctor doesn't take care of poor people"

The cut was slowly beginning to stop pouring, when they did, as Aki, said, Kyo woke up. Her eyes back to the dark amethyst it was.

Kurama- "Are you alright?"

Kyo- "Shut up"

Kimi- "I WANT A BED TO SLEEP IN!"

Just then, Shiori passed by, she was paying them a visit after the incident, seeing how everyone was.

Shiori- "Shuichi? What are you doing just sitting there? It's time for dinner."

Kimi- HI MINAMINO SAN! DO YOU KNOW WHERE I CAN SLEEP TONIGHT!

Shiori- "You can come join us for dinner, hm... in fact, I think if we clean out the attic, you guys can stay at our house, what do you think Shuichi?

Kurama- "Of course… yes mother, we'll be returning home soon, wait for us there"

Shiori- "See you at dinner"

-After she is out of sight-

Kurama- "THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GOING TO LIVE IN MY HOUSE!"

Kimi- "WHY NOT! I DEMAND A BED! AND YOUR MOMMY SAID WE CAN!"

Kurama- "THAT'S BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW HORRIBLE YOU GUYS...GIRLS ARE!"

Kimi- I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE! I WANT A BED! (on knees, starts tearing)

Kurama- AHH! DON'T CRY! C'MON! STOP!

Kimi- (sniffle) HMPH! LET ME GET ME OFFERED BED THEN!

Kurama- "FINE! BUT ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT!"

Aki had just finally created fire, and had begun to warm herself up. "But if we only stay one night, we'll wind up having to stay outdoors again anyway, so might as well get used to it now"

Kyo- "ugh… (holds head) agreed…"

Kurama- "Kyo, YOU ESPECIALLY IS NOT GOING TO SLEEP OUTDOORS, YOUR WOUND HASN'T EVEN HEALED YET!"

Kyo- (emotionless) "You need anger management…"

Kimi- (points to a mob of fangirls) "Shuichi… They seem to be screaming your name…"

Kurama turned, his eyes widened at the mob. It was twice as big as yesterday, grabbing the three by the collar, he ran to find a place to hide.

Fangirls- "SHUICHI!" "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" "NO! HE'S GOING OUT WITH ME!" "CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" "HE'S SIGNING MINE FIRST!" (all while chasing him down

At the last turn, Kurama managed to slip into an alley, and it smells like shit. Rats ran the dumpsters, flies flew everywhere and all was dark and disgusting.

Kimi- "Do not tell me this is your house! THERE IS NO BED!"

Kurama- (frantically) (low voice) "WHISPER! THEY'LL HEAR YOU! NO, THIS IS NOT MY HOUSE!"

Aki- (whatever tone) "Can we go now?"

Kurama peered the streets, seeing it was safe from the mob, he grabbed the three and began running again. He got about halfway, before a small black figure came in front of him. It was Hiei.

Hiei- (holding tape in Kurama's face) "New mission, Koenma says to watch as soon as possible." (In a blur, goes behind Kurama) (has confused look on face)

Kurama had been running real fast, dragging the three by the collar. Kimi was unconscious with x's on her eyes, while Aki's face was half blue trying to breathe. Kyo… was unconscious with her blood trailing all the way from the alley. "This one doesn't seem to be a ningen…" (pointing to Kimi)

Kurama- "What are you talking about?"

Hiei reached into Kimi's right pocket and pulls out a crystal gem with a variety of warm colors tied to a string. The gem was emitting a pink aura, a weak one though. "This isn't anything you can find in Ningenkai."

Kurama- Let's take this to Koenma (takes stone)

Just then Kimi had awakened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT'S MINE! (takes stone back) MY MOMMY GAVE IT TO ME!" Kurama was dumbstruck 'THE WORLD IS CHANGING! KIMI WAS ACTUALLY SERIOUS!' Kimi no longer held her smile, instead, her face held a glare and frown as she stuffed the gem back into her pocket.

Hiei- "Give it to me"

Within less than a second, Hiei was behind Kimi, with his katana at her throat. "You shouldn't take anyone's relics, have some respect for the dead" Aki said, as she stood to her feet. She was right behind Hiei, with her hand holding the katana, and slowly pulling it away from Kimi's throat.

'Why is she so strong?' Hiei thought as he struggled to pull the katana back in place but, it was taken from him before he could succeed.

Kimi- "NEVER TAKE MY HOPSCOTCH STONE AGAIN!" (yelling at Hiei)

Kurama-(low voice) "WHISPER! AHH LET'S JUST GET TO MY HOUSE ALREADY! HIEI! YOU'RE COMING TOO!"

They finally arrived at the Minamino residence; they were greeted by a crimsoned-eyed blue haired girl.

Kurama- "Yukina? Why are you here?"

Yukina- "I was trying o find my brother, but I needed help, so I was going to ask you, and well, you weren't here yet, so your mother asked me to stay here"

Kyo looked at the koorime and the fire apparition, she smirked. 'I thought male koorime were forbidden' "I think your brother is closer than you think…"

Yukina- "I hope so"

Hiei- 'Oh shit'

-Dinner-

Shiori sat next her son, as did Hiei. Across from Shiori was Yukina; next to her were Kyo and Aki. Kimi sat next to Shiori. Dinner consisted of the traditional white rice along with a bowl of soup and a fried fish for each person. Kyo chose the smallest bowl of rice, smallest fish, and smallest bowl of soup. On the contrary, Kimi chose the biggest bowl, biggest fish and filled her bowl to the top. Everyone else had an average size in food. As everyone started to eat, Shiori tried to start a conversation. "So… Kimi, Aki, and Kyo, I called the city, and they said that my house would be a temporary orphanage, and they'll be paying your expenses, so from now on, you'll be living here"

Kimi- (doing her digestive system with a tiny piece of fish) "THAT MEANS I GET TO SLEEP INDOORS EVERYDAY RIGHT!"

Shiori- ;; "Yes… it does…"

Aki- "Sorry if we are too much trouble…"

Shiori- "No, not at all, I'm sure Shuichi wouldn't mind a few sisters"

Kyo- "Sister?"

Shiori- "Well, since you'll be living here, we'll consider you family, and Yukina, where do you live?"

Yukina- (sipping soup) "Um... I live...somewhere…"

Kurama- "What happened with Genkai's temple?"

Yukina- "Oh… she went on vacation to somewhere called... HA WHY YEE, she said I would be safer with my brother, but I think she forgot I didn't find him yet"

Shiori- "Would you like to stay here until you find him?"

Yukina- "May I?"

Shiori- "Of course! The more the merrier!"

Kurama- "Mother... how much is the city giving us every month?"

Shiori- "They said… well.. about 10,000 yen every month, but I don't think it'll be enough."

Kurama- "Maybe we could get someone to donate."

Shiori- "I hope so... (looks to Hiei) I don't think we met before, your name is?"

Hiei- "Hiei"

Kurama- "He's a friend"

Shiori- "Where do you live Hiei?"

Hiei- " A tree"

Shiori- (confused) "You mean like.. a tree house?"

Kurama- "YES! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE MEANS!"

Shiori- "Shuichi... I think you need some rest"

Kyo- "I'm done, excuse me"

Kyo took her bowl, plate and chopsticks to the sink, washed them, set tem aside and went outside. She felt sick, that was the most she ate in a while, and her stomach felt as if it was going to explode. She had to finish everything just to be polite, she laid her back on top of the roof, staring on the crescent moon.

Everyone was finished, with the exception of Kimi. Only a quarter of her food had been eaten, and she was chewing on a half spoonful of rice. "I'll wash it when I'm done"

Shiori- "Hiei, why do you live in a tree house?"

Hiei- "Cause. I don't fe-"

Kurama- "Because he doesn't feel like living with his sister!"

Shiori- "Shuichi.. I really think you need some rest, have you finished you homework yet?"

Kurama- "Ok"

Shiori- "Now, Hiei, want to stay with us? (starts whispering) I'll be leaving the house to Kurama soon, so I just thought he would be safer with more people around"

Hiei- "hn"

Shiori- "I'll take that as a yes"

-End-

DR- This chapter wasn't that funny.. oh well FLAMES! WEEEEEE

Aki- Ignore her, her brain needs to be plugged in

Kimi- PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Coffeetable – Review corner-

Kute Anime Kitty –san – HERES YOUR CHAPTER! Never expected people to like it though

C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity- sama- HI! YUP! THIS IS NONSENSE WRITTEN BY ME! just go with the flow… free periods are when the teacher is absent and we do w.e subs let us do anything these days

ReikiSamuraiGirl-san – We would be sure to check out your stories, THANK YOU FOR THE COMPLIMENT!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshiro Togashi

Things needed to know-

"talking"

'thinking'

(doing whatever)

-Chapter 5- Calm Before the Storm-

The attic wasn't the most exciting place to be; dust was gathering up almost everywhere, there was an old bunk bed, where the wood structure looked as if it was going to collapse any second. The three stood at the floor boards which looked as if they were to break into pieces making them fall to the floor below.

Kimi- "I GET TOP BUNK!"

Aki- 'Stupid flies, so friggin lucky I don't have my fly zapper.' "I'll sleep on the bottom"

Shiori- "Please excuse the mess, and we don't have any more guestrooms either, Hiei and Yukina are already sharing the room, so you'll have to be sleeping here until, I leave"

Kimi- "Huh? MINAMINO SAN IS LEAVING! WHERE? WHY?"

Shiori- "Shhh! You'll wake Shuichi up, and leaving for half a year, my mother herself isn't doing very well, and well, Shuichi has school, so, I don't want him to go. I already bought the plane tickets to China, and I'm leaving tomorrow, when Shuichi has school"

Kimi- "BUT WHO WOULD COOK? LAST TIME HE BURNT THE BREAKFAST!"

Shiori- "SHH! He'll learn, and it's time to sleep, good night" (goes downstairs)

Wordlessly, Kyo took a blanket and used it as a pillow to sleep on. The dust flew everywhere as she plopped down onto the floor. 'Shit, it's a crescent moon tonight' "Hey, we have to get outta here before midnight." Lying awake because of all the flies, Aki replied to Kyo's remark, "It's tonight? Heh, at least the windows work, maybe they won't notice"

Kimi- (head leaning towards the floor) "Awww, It's already here? Hmph!"

Aki- "It's starting…"

A cold mist wrapped around Aki's body, and two black eyes pieced through the mist. Walking out, came a girl hair of silver with Wolf ears popping out of her head, and a shimmering tail of the same color. Snapping her fingers, her index finger lit a fire, lighting the attic. "Let's hope this is quick"

Kimi- "Uh...oh…"

Bubbles came from the space around her, engulfing her into the bubbles. Moments after, the bubbles disappeared, leaving behind the same red-head, with x's on her eyes, but from her now pink and white head came two bunny ears and she had a cotton ball tail. "Ow…."

Aki- "You still can't get use to this, after so many years."

Suddenly, a rupture of spirit energy came into the room, but disappeared as fast as it came. "Seems like I'm losing my control…" Kyo had turned into a cat-creature, with ears coming out from her now, black and ivory grey hair and a tail of satin black. "Hope they didn't notice, let's go"

Kurama woke up panting; a yokai was near, very close, more than one perhaps.

There was a knock on the door; cautiously he opened it, staring at him, a crimson-eyed fire demon.

Hiei- "Did you feel that?"

Kurama- "Why do you think I'm awake?"

Hiei- "Nevermind that, we have to watch the tape."

-The Tape-

Koenma Productions-

Koenma – "Ahem, as always, the tape can only be viewed by those with spirit/demon energy or a sixth sense. Now, onto the issue, we have been noticing some demon energy around the area. And as Yusuke's comrades, you must contact him about this immediately, and get theses demons in control. We are informed that there are more than two and they act together. So watch your backs, AND GET THIS MISSION DONE! Good luck!

-End of Tape-

Kurama-"….well, I guess since we know about this, we'll tell Yusuke tomorrow, go to sleep Hiei."

Hiei – "Hn"

Aki- "It's almost time, let's go back"

Kimi- "Finally! It's too cold out here!"

They headed back to the house as they started to turn back into their human forms. The three laid themselves back in their sleeping positions and slept until a scream was heard from downstairs. Kimi, half dazed went down the stairs and looked at the Kurama, who was stunned still.

Kimi- (rubbing one eye) "Shuichi… why are you screaming?"

Kurama- "Mother has LEFT! And SHE HAS ENROLLED YOU THREE IN MY SCHOOL!"

Aki – (coming from behind Kimi replied with confusion) "But we're not even 14 yet"

Kurama- (reading from note) "I have enrolled Aki, Kyo and Kimi into Meiou High so you can watch over them, and because paying all together in one school was cheaper, I will be back in a few months, take care. And I asked Shizuru to come and live here too"

Kimi- "COOL! Who's Shizuru?"

Kurama- "She's my friend's older sister, so… I guess these uniforms are yours"

Kurama took the box from the doorstep and opened it. Inside, were two magenta female uniforms and one male uniform. "I guess she made a mistake…"

"No she didn't"

Kurama turned around; Kyo was looking at the uniform and walked towards him. She took it off his hands, "Kyo is a boy name isn't it?"

-7:30 am-

Kurama standing in front of the complaining three-

Kyo was wearing the boy's uniform, although much to her liking, the color was horrible. "Why is it_ pink_? Why do boys wear _pink_!… This color doesn't suit me…." She said in monotone.

Kimi- "IT IS RED! IT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A TOMATO!"

Aki- "Magenta sucks…why the hell is the skirt so friggin short!

Kurama- "Kyo… do you really think that they're going actually believe you're a guy?"

Kyo- "You shouldn't be the one speaking"

Kurama- "Even if you do look more like a boy in that outfit and with the hair tied, your voice is still very feminine"

Kyo then used her hand and squeezed her throat, "But not anymore" She indeed sounded like a male, and now a very successful crossdresser. Meanwhile, Aki was still trying to make the skirt as low as possible without pulling it down whole. "Grrr, why is this thing so short!"

Kurama – "It's time to go, let's head towards the school…" 'This is going to be a long few months…"

-School-

Class 2D –

Sensei- monotonous tone Class, we have three new students, please settle, Mitsu-kun, Amaya-chan, and Akako-chan come in.

The three walked in, as they did, the class was silence. They came into the room, not in the order as the teacher called. Most stared at how short they all were compared to the rest of them. Having two years of difference, the three were at least 4 inches lower in height than everyone else.

Sensei- "Now, why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?"

Kimi- "OK! HI! I'M KIMI!"

Aki – "My surname is Akako, that's all you need to know."

Kyo- "……….."

Sensei- Now, all of you please take any empty seats

Kyo took the seat all the way at the end, furthest from the window, basically, the dark corner, where no one sits near. Aki took the closest seat and cleanest in reach, which was the second row, third seat from the window. Kimi took the seat right in the center of the whole class.

First class- History-

Sensei- reading from book "…And after the man saw the woman, he stole her feathered robes. Not knowing that they were what she needed to go back to the heav—AMAYA CHAN, PAY ATTETION!"

Kimi then looked up to the teacher, she was doodling. The doodles consisted of bunnies, ice cream, more bunnies and more ice cream.

Sensei- "And would you please tell us what I just said, AKAKO CHAN!"

Aki picked up her head from her arms, which she was sleeping on. Only a few hours after the transformation was really tiring her. "The man saw the woman, and... he stole her stuff"

Sensei- "What was this STUFF? MITSU-KUN!"

Kyo had her head on one hand, and she too, was sleeping, not because of exhaustion, but because school was just plain boring. "They were what she needed to go back to the heav—Amaya chan, pay attention."

Sensei- "WRONG! ALL THREE OF YOU! GET A BUCKET OF WATER AND STAND OUTSIDE!"

The class snickered; the three midgets just got to class and already have ticked the teacher off.

-Hallway-

Kimi was balancing the bucket on her head while trying to spin around really really fast. Aki held the bucket really close to the ground, occasionally dropping it when no teacher was around, and was resting her head. Kyo, she was just holding the bucket while leaning on the wall, looking at the vibrations of the water inside.

Walking down the hall to the bathroom, Kurama saw the three.

Kurama- "You guys, girls got yourselves in trouble already!"

Kimi- . - "So many Shuichis…."

Kurama- (sweatdrop) "You're hopeless…" (walks on)

-Lunch-

The three headed outside, Kimi was the only one who bothered to have food. Kyo jumped up a tree, one to avoid any questions from "pretty boy" another, the shade was very nice on the sunny day like this. Aki laid herself on the grass and went to sleep once again. To the three's discomfort, Kurama came towards them anyway.

"Now tell me what happened this morning," he said as he sat down next to Aki and Kimi. Kimi, finishing a rice ball was the only one to reply, "The teacher just doesn't like us, the other people wasn't paying attention either, he just likes picking on us cause we're new." Kurama nudged Aki awake, so she would eat.

Aki- "I don't want anything, let me sleep!"

Her scream led everyone surrounding them stare, for a few seconds, then they continued what they were doing. Kyo fell from the tree when she screamed too, she landed flat on her back, onto the grass. Her head hit a rock, eyes still open, she went into unconsciousness.

Kimi- "Kyo fainted again…"

Aki – (repositioning to sleep) "Wake me and her up when its time to go back in"

At this point, Kurama started edging away from them, he heard the hoard of fangirls, if anyone saw him with them, they would be stampeded, and then burned. Kimi was in delight to know that when he left, he left his lunch.

-Home-

Shizuru- "Hey Kurama, so these are your new sisters and a… crossdresser"

Kurama- "Sisters!"

Shizuru- "Well, they'll be living with you, so why not?"

Kurama- "I guess… what about Kuwabara?"

Shizuru- "Baby bro is at Yusuke's place, our house has been eaten by termites, so we needed places to crash in"

The five orphans walked into the room, all with comments about this issue-

Kimi- "CAN WE GO SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES NOW?"

Aki- "Give me some money; I need to go buy a fly zapper, a fly swatter, and bug spray."

Hiei- "IS THERE ANY SWEET SNOW?"

Yukina- "There isn't enough room in this house…"

Kyo- "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep on the couch you know"

Kurama, with a gigantic sweatdrop, took everyone to the mall. They first entered the clothing store. The seven were split into groups, Shizuru, Kimi, and Yukina in one, the other four in the other.

Kurama allowed Kyo and Aki to choose three outfits, along with undergarments. Kyo came back in her hands full of blacks, and greys. Aki had hues of blues of all kinds, and silver in her hands. 'So they basically have a color theme…" Kurama thought as he paid for the clothing with the money given by the government.

Next they went to another store, where accessories were bought. Unlike most girls, the two didn't reach for the bracelets, and expensive diamonds.

Aki came to the red head handing him two blue wristbands with an icicle in the center and silver trimmings along with a big black belt with chains hanging from the end.

Kyo threw at him a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal cuffs at the wrists along with ankle and wrist weights. With the remainder of about 500 yen, they actually bothered to get Hiei some ningen clothes.

Shizuru, starting with 5000 yen, was now down to 40. Kimi took 10 outfits, all tank tops and jeans that are _way_ too big for her, in colors of… all sorts. Then, she went and bought a ton of belts, all black and white and all glittery.

Afterwards, Kimi demanded she get some food, so they bought 7 hot dogs for her to munch on as they walked on. Yukina bought some cloths and decided she'd make her own clothes instead.

(A/N- I know, it's getting boring, but the humor comes later… I hope….)

After Aki bought her bug/insect destroying objects, they returned home and moved beds and such. Next, they picked the person they're sharing a room with out of a hat. Kurama remains in his room, Shizuru sleeps in Shiori's room and Hiei stays in the guestroom. They decided to let the attic be, one, because the bed was too crippled to even sleep in.

Room Divisions A/N- No, it does not mean pairings

Kurama shares room with Kimi (bad luck)

Shizuru shares room with Yukina (fair luck)

Hiei gets the other two (what you get for going last)

(To all readers' relief, they all have their own beds, some might not want to sleep in it, but they have their own anyway)

-Sleeping Time-

Kurama regretted his pick dearly. Kimi had already one-third of the room covered with all her unfolded just-bought clothes. And then she took his three pillows, leaving him with only one now and her with seven. She demanded she get her comfort. Worst of all, SHE WANTS THE LIGHTS ON. WHO CAN SLEEP WITH THE LIGTS ON? Shizuru was sleeping in peace in the other room, as was Yukina, lights of, room clean, and plenty of places to walk.

The guest room was practically empty at this point. Aki took a pillow, and took it to the corner, she was going to sleep sitting up. The three drawer cabinet was all full, and was standing at the other corner. Kyo had placed the three beds at one side of the room and took the blankets of all of them and used them as a mat. Hiei… he was sleeping on the windowsill. The room was pitch dark, with even the mirror completely blacked out.

-Next day- No school

Kurama woke up at 11 am; he didn't expect a day at the mall would be so tiring. He slept for 14 hours, to his surprise, THE LIGHT WAS ON! He looked across the room, to find Kimi's clothes actually FOLDED and STACKED! And... she was gone.

Then he heard a ton of crashing sounds from the kitchen. Running down, he saw Shizuru, Hiei, Aki and Kyo all looking in the kitchen. He looked over their shoulders, to see... POTHEADS!

Kimi was running and tripping around the kitchen with a pot stuck on her head! To everyone's surprise, she was stupid enough to bang her head on the counter trying to get the pot off. Obviously, it wasn't working, but Kimi didn't seem to notice that.

Yukina was crawling around the kitchen on all fours. She ended up crawling onto her kimono and stumbling onto the floor. Yukina tried to find somewhere to go, but bumped into the counter realizing a pot was stuck on her head.

Kimi – "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow ..."

Yukina – "Kimi, what are you doing?"

Kimi – "If only I knew...I can't see anything! Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!"

Kurama – "STOP IT ALREADY!"

Kimi – "Which one is talking to me, Aki, Kyo, Yukina, or Shizuru?"

Kurama – "WHAT! Are you trying to say I sound like a girl?"

Kimi – "Whoops... I didn't mean it, but I just couldn't tell the voice apart. (sweatdrop inside the pot) I hope you didn't take it seriously."

Yukina – "Umm, if I'm not mistaken, is my head stuck in a pot?"

Kimi – "I'm pretty there is… "

Aki – "Since when did you get so smart?"

Shizuru – "Forget about that for now, how will we get them unstuck?"

Kimi – "oOo I KNOW I KNOW! (jumps up and down frantically) It's very simple; just keep banging your head until the pot comes out."

Hiei – "Baka ningen..."

Kyo – "Normally I could care less, but I doubt your brain damage to get any worse"

Shizuru – "I'll get it out, and I have my ways, just don't complain what happens to your head. (cracks knuckles) heh, might come off you know"

Shizuru walked over to Kimi and attempted to yank the pot off.

Kimi – "Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow"

Shizuru finally gave up after two hours of at least a thousand 'Ows' and a squirming Kimi who never stayed still. She helped Yukina out of the pot in less than 5 minutes since she was very well controlled with pain after being captured and tortured just for her to tear a few drops of water that turns into Hiruseki.

Kimi, at last, was out of the pot. She had to be held down by Kurama while Shizuru did the yanking. Kimi had a red tomato face and two X's in replacement of her eyes after three hours of suffocation.

-Next day- 6:30 am-

Kurama hid under his blanket, avoiding the sun shining onto his eyes, making him want to open them. The eternal ringing of his alarm clock was adding more difficulty into staying asleep. He never really had to use it, but the stress of having so much people in the house was getting to him.

Kimi- "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD! (bangs pot and spatula) I MADE BREAKFAST!"

More encouragement to not wake up...

Shizuru- "Kurama, you're going to screw up your perfect attendance record..."

Kimi- "Huh? Who's Kurama?"

Kurama- "It's a nickname!"

Kimi- "Can I call you Kurama?"

Kurama- "Uhh... sure...AHH! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" (rushes into bathroom)

-School- Kurama's POV

I stared into space, the teachers monotonous talking was droning the concentration out of me. My mind started to wander of how the present I'm living in came to be. From Youko, to Shuichi, to... well... now. Three strange girls living in my house. My mother leaving... I shook my head. My hair ticked my back as they came back into place. I knew I shouldn't think about Shiori, I was not going to cry, not here, not now.

The teacher handed out a test; I guess he was talking about a pop quiz. This shouldn't be a problem; tests were a matter of strategy. If you memorize how teachers make tests then it was easy to study for. Some would test students on basics in the book, others would question on complex detail. Some may even just quiz on things they spoke about in class. This teacher tested on complex detail, what a jerk...Test... was easy, I found myself daydreaming once more, looking out the window.

It was the same, as the day before; the sakura petals flying carelessly with the wind. A few fell to the ground, then were swept away once again, only to fall to the ground once more. They reminded me of Hiei, every time he tries to face Yukina, he fails, when he tries again with new false hopes; he falls down further, deeper. The same day these petals flew by, behind them was the space of thick smoke. I was in my own little world now, the teacher seemed to notice.

Sensei- "Minamino-kun you can stand outside the hall"

I stepped out the door, there I saw Kaito, and the teachers once again were competing for who could give the hardest pop quiz again. "The test was no problem?" He looked over and replied "Well, if it didn't give you any, how will it give me?" I chuckled at the remark, and then saw Aki and Kyo at the other side of the hall, to my surprise, they didn't hold buckets. I walked over, 'What are you guys doing out here?"

Kyo- "Moving the pencil is so troublesome, but I finished the test, and I slept, the teacher saw me sleeping and told me to go outside."

Aki- "The test was finished, and the teacher called me out for the same reason."

Afterwards, Kimi came out; I asked her the same question. "The teacher told me to go out here before I made anymore doodles on my test paper." That was mostly the interesting part of my day, Kimi could actually read...

After school I went to my comfortable bed and slept.

-Home- Second incident third person

Hiei- "WHERE IS MY KATANA?"

Everyone at the living room stared at the little fire demon. Shizuru, Yukina, and Aki, whom were sitting on the rug watching television, turned their heads away from the amazing box of entertainment. Kyo rose from the couch and turned her head. Hiei's face was red, but he continued yelling. "Anyone seen my katana!"

Yukina- "Ummm, Hiei-san I-I saw K-Kimi inside the k-kitchen with your k-katana"

Her stammered, shuttered words showed great fear. Hiei, with his cold mask on felt guilty, but he ran into the kitchen. His eyes grew wide as he saw the scene happening in front of him.

Kimi- "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Spinning around really really really really really fast, Kimi held out Hiei's katana.

Hiei- "BAKA NINGEN!

Kimi- still spinning "HUH? WHAT'S A BAKA NINGEN?"

Screaming the word "YOU!" Hiei raced towards Kimi snatching the katana off her hands. Kimi looked at Hiei, stared... and broke into a hysterical laughter. Hiei blinked continuously and left the girl rolling on the floor laughing her lungs out. When he entered the living room, everyone laughed, waking Kyo up. She stared at Hiei, chuckled and remarked, "Never noticed how short you were without your hair." Hiei looked into the mirror, and screamed. "WHAT THE –beep! KIMI! GET YOUR –beep-'n -beep- OUT HERE NOW!"

-end-

DR- I'll leave the chapter here, this has been way too long. Long time since update and longest chapter yet.

Kimi- 11 PAGES!

-Coffeetable- Review Corner-

Sound of crickets There's no one here...you guys don't like our coffee?


	7. Chapter 6

DR – We have not posted for a long time… and long is actually an understatement. What can we say? School kills.

Disclaimer – We all know DR doesn't own anything

Well let's continue –

Chapter 6- **Why Kimi shouldn't do chores** humor

- **In which Hiei learns **character development

"WHAT THE –beep! KIMI! GET YOUR –beep-'n -beep- OUT HERE NOW!"

Kurama's eyes opened with a start, did he hear right? Did he actually hear SWEARING under his very household! NO ONE is allowed to 'cuss' in here! NOT EVEN HIM. He ran downstairs to see the little fire yokai missing about 4 inches of his hair. The cut went straight though, making Hiei's flame shaped hair missing the whole top.

Hiei- "NINGEN! HAUL YOUR –beep- IN HERE!"

Kimi- (pops head out from kitchen) "Yes?"

Kurama – (smacks Hiei from back of his head) "NO SWEARING!"

Hiei- with huge bump on head) "Fine… BUT LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO ME!"

Kimi- "What did I do?"

Hiei- "Why you bit-….."

(smack)

Kurama- "You need a hair cut anyway, BESIDES IT GROWS BACK TO ITS ORIGINAL SHAPE IN ONE DAY!"

Hiei- "So! I STILL LOOK RIDICULOUS! I DEMAND THE NINGEN GETS PUNISHED!"

Kurama- "Fine, Kimi, you're doing the laundry for one month"

Hiei- "hn"

-Next day- Meiou High – Class 2D – Currently at Physical education

Random sensei – "We ( as in we, he means them) are going to be running laps around the school, whoever wins, gets…the honor of winning, now go!" (blows whistle)

The horde of students began running, wanting the pure pleasure of getting to brag in each other's' faces that they won.

Aki didn't bother, she REFUSES to run in the ridiculous outfit she is in right now (Japanese schools have girls wear 'shorts' that are so short and tight they aren't even considered as shorts) and so, she sat down at the fence, and began playing solitaire with the deck of cards she always brings.

Kyo… she COULD run, seeing that she was in ACTUAL pants, but, well she's not exactly running. She was walking behind the huge crowd, behind the gigantic puff of smoke. And personally, she didn't care.

Kimi…she wasn't exactly running either. She was hopping 4 feet into the air and landing in middle of the crowd, and jumping again. She just can't seem to 'run', she must hop.

-English- (let's just assume they were speaking Japanese all along –_this will be English words spoken_-

Random Sensei- "_Miss Ayame, please read the first sentence_…"

Kimi- (stands up) "_Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water."_

Random sensei- "_Excerrent!" _the l and r thing

Kimi- "its _Excellent _sensei_…"_

Random sensei- (looks at his book) "You are absolutely right!"

-Lunch-

Aki- (playing solitaire under tree) "Well, coming from America sure gives you an edge eh?

Kimi- (carefully biting her sandwich) "Well only in THAT class…"

"You can come out now…" Kyo said to no one in particular, then looked up to the tree Aki was currently playing solitaire under.

"Hn"

Hiei jumped down from the tree, landing right in the middle of the trio. "Tell me exactly how you know about Yukina." Kyo smirked at this, "Aki, cards…" With that, Aki gathered the cards lying on the grass and handed the deck to Kyo.

Kyo- "I'll tell you, but first you have to beat us in card games."

Hiei- "Each one?"

Kyo- "Yes, Kimi, put down that thing, you're up first."

-Round one- DING!

Hiei – (glares) "What are we playing?"

Kimi- "52 PICK-UP!"

Hiei- "hn, fine, begin..." (how he knows what the game is, is a mystery)

"Put the deck in front of Aki when done" With that, Kyo bent the cards so they would fly out of her hand and go everywhere. Normally, we would automatically assume Hiei wins, but we haven't seen Kimi's strategy.

Within seconds Hiei picked up all the cards and was running towards Aki.

"BOO!"

Hiei- "AHH!"

He dropped all the cards in front of Aki, and Kimi, pushed him over. Aki opened her eyes, seeing cards in front of her, along with Kimi sitting, and Hiei flat on the grass.

Aki - "Winner- Kimi"

Hiei- "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! SHE CHEATED!"

Kyo- "We never placed any rules"

Hiei- "SO I COULD'VE JUST KILLED HER AND WIN?"

Kyo- "Yes"

Kimi- "I win, I win, I win!"

Kyo- "Well, you must win 2 out of 3, so you can't lose the next round, see you at home."

-Bell rings- (the three goes in)

Hiei's POV –

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…………… I HAD THAT LITTLE –beep- SHE CHEATED! Baka kitsune… if HE hadn't got those three in his life then I would've been safe, and YUKINA would NEVER know I'm her brother, and WE will ALL be happy….kind of….yea…

Third person POV – Minamino Household- Kurama/Kimi's room

(Kimi is currently no here)

Kurama- "Hiei….you….lost…..to…HAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"

Hiei- "STOP LAUGHING!"

Kurama- (wipes tear from eye) "Sorry Hiei, but it's just too funny, you ARE an S-class yokai you know."

Hiei- "I was careless that's all…."

Kurama- "Speaking of Kimi, Where's the laundry"

Hiei- "Forget that, THEY KNOW ABOUT YUKINA"

Kurama- "What! How!"

Hiei- "That's what I tried figuring out, and now, I'm going to get some answers..." (blurs out of room)

Kurama – (goes downstairs) "KIMI! HAVE YOU DONE THE LAUNDRY YET!"

Kimi- "Huh? I JUST DID!"

Kurama- IT'S POURING OUT THERE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE LAUNDRY?

Kimi- "I KNOW how to wash clothes! You put all the clothes outside in the rain so it washes them, AFTER the rain, you bring it back in and squeeze all the water out, THEN you put it BACK outside in the SUN to dry."

Kurama- "WHAT! YOU TOOK OUR CLOTHES IN THE RAIN!"

Kimi- "Noooooo! JUST YOURS AND HIEI'S! EVERYONE ELSE SAID THEY'LL TAKE IT TO THE LAUNDROMAT!"

Kurama- "AHHH! KIMI! YOU CLEAN THE HOUSE FROM NOW ON!" (runs out to save the clothes)

-With Hiei- Inside, Aki/Kyo/His room-

Hiei- "I want my second round"

Aki- "Fine, we're playing Memory"

Round Two- DING DING!

Taking out the joker and placing it next to the rest of the cards, they set out the cards on the floor all flipped over, and began –

-12 Minutes later –

Aki- 8 pairs

Hiei – 0

Kyo- "Did I mention Aki has photographic memory?"

Hiei- "What! That's cheating!"

Aki – "We didn't state any rules…"

It was then it hit him, he has the dam Jagan for Kami-sama's (god's) sake. It was his turn; he went into Aki's mind. He saw almost all the cards in flipped form, and went out and picked up a pair. Aki's eyes narrowed at this, 'it was just luck probably…' And with this 'luck' Hiei won.

Hiei- "YES! LAST ROUND! BRING IT ON!"

Round three- DING DING DING!

Kyo- (gathers every card on floor into a deck) "We'll we playing Guess the card"

Hiei- "What?" (why he DOESN'T know what it is, is a mystery)

Kyo- "I take a card out of a normal deck of cards, and you can ask me 6 'yes' or 'no' questions to determine what card I took."

Hiei- "But there's a 1/52 chance!"

Kyo-"Depending on the questions you ask you can raise the odds in your favor, you can even ask Kurama to help you"

Hiei- (runs down and drags Kurama up) "Why are you all wet!"

Kurama –"Clothes… ACHOOO! So… what are you doing?"

Hiei- "Help me win this guess card game"

Kyo- "Alright, let me test you first"

She took out seven cards and handed them to the two. "Choose one out of the seven, each of you, and I'll guess, if I get it right, you only get to ask 5 questions"

Kurama- 'That shouldn't be a problem, with 5 questions; you can narrow a card down to its color, suite, and possibly even the number or picture.' "Alright"

The cards were – The Ace of hearts, clovers, and diamond, the king of clubs, a two of diamonds, a five of clubs, and an eight of hearts.

The two each took one and looked at Kyo for her guess.

Kyo- "Kurama, you chose the ace of clovers didn't you?"

Kurama- "How did you-"

Kyo- "Normally, when asking to choose a card out of that hand, a person would not choose the aces because they feel they limited their choice of 7 cards to 3. Only really clever or really honest people would choose the aces. As to the suite, I'm sure you noticed, that only one card had the clover, and that was the ace."

Kurama- "You know the human psychology well"

Kyo – (smirks) "I'm guessing Hiei chose the king of clubs then,"

Hiei- (growls)

Kyo- "I know you have a favoring of blades, and the king just seems to be holding one neh?"

Kimi- (drags Aki out of room) "Come on, we're going to clean up the house!"

Kyo- "Now you only get 5 questions"

Taking the cards back, Kyo shuffles them and skims through the deck, finally taking a card. "You may begin"

Hiei- "What proof do I have that you won't lie to me?"

Kyo- "If I do lie, you can just take your katana and run it through my throat."

Kurama- "Ok, we'll begin, your card is a number card right?"

Kyo- "False"

'She's making it too easy… if it's a picture card, then it raises the probability to 1/12.'

Hiei- "Then it's a picture card right?"

Kyo- "Yes"

Kurama- "HIEI! THAT WAS A STUPID QUESTION! IF IT'S NOT A NUMBER, IT'S A PICTURE! HOW IGNORANT CAN YOU BE?"

Hiei- (mumbles) "Well, sorry!"

Kyo- "You have three questions left"

Kurama – "Your card holds a female's picture right?"

Kyo- "False"

'That leads to 1/8…"

Hiei- "Then that means-"

Kurama- "HIEI SHUT UP! Your card, is red, correct?"

Kyo- "False"

'1/4…'

Hiei- "That means that-"

Kurama- "HIEI! LET ME DO THE TALKING, YOU SIT THERE AND WATCH ME WIN!"

Kyo- "Quite full of yourself…with only one question left"

Kurama- 'ok… I can only get a 50/50 chance at best' "Your card is a jack, correct?"

Kyo- "False"

'I got it! It's a king, and just before she showed us the king of clubs so…the answer was already shown to us…'

Kyo- "You can guess now"

Kurama- "Your card is the king of clubs!"

Kyo- "Wrong"

Kurama- "What! Was it the king of clovers then!"

Kyo – "Wrong"

Hiei- "HOW COULD THAT BE! You cheated didn't you!"

Kyo – "I was expecting more from the tensai (prodigy or genius) of the school, in truth you could've just gotten the right answer with one question."

Kurama- "just….one…?"

Kyo- "Aki got it, but then, she's knows I'm a twisted person." With that, she revealed her card.

Kurama- "YOU SAID OUT OF A DECK!"

Kyo- "This card IS from the deck you know…"

Hiei- 'Dammit… I should've seen it, the reason why she collected that card with the rest of them after round 2.'

Kyo- "Well, you lost, so you don't get to know the secret now, but if I were you, I wouldn't tell her…"

Hiei-mind link to Kurama- SEE! I TOLD YOU! EVEN SHE AGREES WITH ME!

"She'll kill you."

Kyo left the room, leaving the card she chose flat on the floor, for the two to stare at.

It was The Joker

-in Aki's deck, the joker is a black male clown holding a scythe-

Kurama went down the stairs in his defeat, head down and not looking anywhere

-splash-

He stepped in a bucket of water…

Kimi- "AHHHHHHH!"

Kurama- "YOU DAUGHTER OF A –BEEP-"

Hiei- (laughing) "HAHAHAHAHA and who said no swearing?"

Kurama- (angry) "KIMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Kimi- "Oh nothing much. Just cleaning the house as you told me to. Now what did I do wrong this time?"

Kurama- "Okay okay whatever - . You win. Now just clean up this mess."

Kimi – "Hmmmph NEVER! And HAHA, you lost you lost D. YOU clean it, cause you made the mess."

Kurama – "Grrr. Fine, then I'll clean it myself. Go and clean the rest of the house."

Kimi – "What a sucker. Don't forget to tell me when you're done how it feels to mop the mop water."

Kurama – "JUST GO DO YOUR WORK!"

-Dinner-

(silence)

Kimi- _ qazwsxedcrfvtgbyhnujmikolp, now I know my keyboard diagonal abc's next time won't you sing with me_

Shizuru- "YOU GUYS ARE HIDING SOMETHING AREN'T YOU!"

(silence)

Kurama- "YOU CHEATED WITH THAT GAME KYO! YOU NEVER SAID IT COULD BE A JOKER!"

Kyo- "I never said it couldn't"

Hiei- "REMATCH!"

Shizuru- "WOAH! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Aki- "They're pissed cause they lost"

Yukina- "I wonder where my brother is…"

(silence)

"REMATCH!"

"YOU CHEATED KYO!"

"No, I didn't"

"Such ungraceful losers"

Kurama- "WHAT WAS THAT AKI!"

Aki- "I SAID – such ungrateful losers"

Shizuru- OK YOU PEOPLE! DNNER'S OVER, OUT! Ugh…Kimi, your turn to wash the dishes-

Kurama- NO!

Shizuru- "Why not? It's her turn, unless you wash it"

Kurama- "Nevermind, DON'T BREAK ANYTHING KIMI!"

Kimi- "OK! "

-15 minutes later-

(everyone but Kimi is in the living room watching television)

(CRASH)

(SHATTER)

Kurama- "KIMI!"

"oops…"

-end-

DR- After a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time of no updates, here is a long chapter, thank you for those who bothered to read.

For anyone who doesn't understand the Memory game and Guess the card, please read-

Memory-

Having photographic memory, Aki has a mental picture of each card that have been flipped and their location. Simply putting all the pictures together, she can see mostly all of the cards flipped

Guess the card-

In the memory game, the joker was left on the floor away from the other cards, but when the third round started, Kyo picked up every card from the floor and gathered them into a deck. So from the beginning the overall possibility was 1/53.

-the guess the card game is from the anime Spiral-

And for the "She'll kill you part, it's for us to know, and you to find out

Coffeetable- Review Corner

Kute Anime Kitty – We have a coffeelover! Thank you for reading!

Kimi- YAY! CANDY!

Aki- "HE cheated…."

Hiei- "You didn't say I couldn't" 'HAHA NOW WE SHALL SEE WHO IS SUPERIOR!'

Aki- "Nor did I say you could"

Hiei- 'dam…'

Kurama- (sigh) please wait patiently for the next chapter, because with vacation, comes vacation homework.


	8. Chapter 7

DR- Well, I was too bored to do homework, and my editors/partners/idea givers were forcing me to write cause we got a review…..and with bribes too… so…yea…. Here's another chapter!

Bunnie - HI! I'm the one who bribes her! D

JJade- We've realized that there is a huge lack of lines for Shizuru and Yukina and let's hope we'll fix that…¬¬

Kain-;; Just do the disclaimer so I can start writing…

Bunnie- (ahem) Kurama's head is red, Yukina's head is blue, we don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, so please don't sue

JJade- Not to mention we're not getting paid either

Chapter 7- **In which Kimi tries cooking **humor

**Why Botan should not baby-sit **somewhat humor

**Animals are dangerous but the YYH characters don't seem to know that **

**Mission start **plot development (yes there actually is a plot O.O)

Spirit World/Reikai/Beyond the River Styx (you get my drift)

Koenma- "BOTAN! WHY ARE THEY NOT HERE YET!"

Botan- "Well, you see, Kurama currently has his hands full with three ningen girls and well…"

Koenma- "THEN YOU GO BABY-SIT"

Botan- "Um…ok…" (sits on Koenma's hat)

Koenma- (eye twitch "NOT ME! I AM NOT A BABY! YOU WANT TO BE FIRED!"

Botan – (still on his head/hat) "Um…well actually…-"

Koenma- "GO GET THEM!"

Botan- "EEP! OK!" (rushes out on her oar)

Minamino Household – 5:15 am

Currently, the idiot of the household is the only one awake…and as an ultra intelligent idiot as she is, she decides to attempt to make breakfast. The keyword being ATTEMPT.

Kimi- (looks at alarm clock) "o0o0o I woke up so early! I'm so proud of myself!"

(Kain- Of course, the idiot just opens her mouth to prove that she is one)

She tiptoes down the stairs and into the kitchen, today, she was going to make pancakes, and…glasses of milk…or orange juice.

Kimi's POV-

Ok….so… I've seen Kurama do this… pancakes… Well, you see, I was thinking it would be easy, seeing that Kurama just put water in the pancake mix, mix and fry… at least I think he fried it…Anyway.. I was thinking it would be easy, but my obstacle was BIG. I CAN'T REACH THE CABINET!

So I climbed onto the counter you see, and took a box out and YOU KNOW WHAT IT SAID! It said Miracle-Gro that's what! Being an American I know what Miracle-Gro is, it's DIRT! And WHY IS DIRT NEAR THE SACRED HOLY FOOD! I may never know….

I put that box back, and take out another one; this one said "Ban Cakes." It sounded close enough to pancakes, and well there IS a picture there and it DID look like pancakes. See, I'm not THAT much of an idiot, I'm just… not-intelligent-as-Aki-or-Kurama-or….I give up…-

Anyway…I took the box and poured all the powdery stuff in a BIG bowl and poured the amount of water it said to put on the directions. (JJade- We have no idea how much…)

After that, I started mixing with a spirally thingy I found in the drawer. When it FINALLY started to look like melted ice cream, I left it on the floor, so I can get the pans. ONCE AGAIN, THE CABINET IS A BIG OBSTACLE.

This time, NOTHING fell on my head, and I DID NOT get stuck in them. So then, I kneeled down at the stove, cause I couldn't reach the stove either, so I'll just cook, standing on the counter . I put the pan on the fire thingy and turned a knob at the front but somehow the fire didn't go where it was suppose to, so I turn all of the on. FINALLY finding the right one, I shut off all the others. We wouldn't want Minamino-san's house to burn down now will we?

I jumped back down and took the big bowl; I put the bowl up at the counter first, then jumped up after it; I poured all the melted ice cream look alike into the pan and waited until it went all fluffy.

4 minutes later

Uh-oh… I have to pee…

Skipping pee-ing process cause its unhygienic just talking about it (we have a disinfectant fanatic here)

Still in Kimi's POV

Hmm… I'm cooking breakfast for everyone, so I must do a good job. I shall wash my hands so they are really really really clean. I have to wet my hands first, rinsing…and then, scrub and scrub and scrub. Then I add some soap, and scrub again, more and more. And then I rinse off the bubbles, and then add a little more soap, so the germs are all gone. Then I rinse off and fling the water everywhere, cause if I wipe it one something, then my hands will be germatized. Then I'm done.

It was then I realized that I spent 13 minutes washing my hands, so I run down the stairs, because the pancakes might start turning from fluffy to shriveled and burn into the color of Hiei's dress, I mean, cloak… but then I tripped and fell at the bottom step. AND MY HANDS GOT GERMATIZED. So I had to go back upstairs and repeat my whole Kimi's-ultimate-plan-of-getting-hands-non-germatized process.

When I actually got back downstairs, my pancakes looked like Kurama's pancakes back at the orphanage But, it was only 5:50, so it's alright . Well, I threw the thingy that looks like poopie now into the garbage can, filling it up all the way to the rim, well, you see, most of it is the food I never got to eat, I insisted that I save it and eat it but NOOOO the food had to mold and start looking funny.

Well, then I tried cooking again, but I realized that I didn't wash the bowl, so I was going to throw the melted ice cream look alike out, but the garbage can was already full. So I threw it all in the potty. And flushed…and flushing it got my hands dirty so I did my Kimi's-ultimate-plan-of-getting-hands-non-germatized process.

And well…guess I won't be cooking…so…I went back to bed…

6:27 am Normal POV- Aki/Hiei/Kyo's room

Aki, having a mental alarm clock in her head somewhere, woke up as soon as the clock struck at this very time.

Aki- "Oi… Neko!" (walks over and kicks Kyo)

Kyo, hearing her…alias… and getting kicked, woke up. "Yea?"

Aki- "School."

Kyo- "Fine…"

Having their "good morning" small talk finished, Aki went to claim the bathroom, bringing her uniform with her. Kyo, she went to grab her uniform, but she didn't make it there.

Hiei- (from windowsill) "You're a cat?"

Kyo- "…."

Hiei looked over at the girl and… she was asleep… standing up…

Hiei- "HEY!" (throws a random branch he grabbed from outside's tree)

Out of sleeping instinct, Kyo caught it, and threw it right back. (you can learn this just playing water balloons, its actually possible to catch and throw back within a 2 second time range)

Naturally you can expect Hiei to dodge it, unnaturally is that the branch will hit Botan square in the face as she peered into their window.

Botan- "GYAH!" (holds face in pain)

Hiei- "Oh, hi Botan, I suggest you get into the house before she wakes up."

Botan- (still holding face) "Ow…" (gets inside)

Kyo- "Is that your mom?"

Hiei- "Who? MINE'S!"

Botan- "I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

Aki- (in uniform) "Oi...Kyo, your turn before they get the bathroom." (notices Botan) "Is that your mom?"

Botan- "I'M NOT HIS MOM! WHAT MAKES YOU TIHNK I AM!"

Aki and Kyo- "You have blue hair."

Botan- "Huh?"

Both- "Yukina has blue hair."

Botan- (turns to Hiei and points finger at both) "You-y-you TOLD THEM!"

Aki- "che… I'm not in the mood to hear this pathetic argument, see you downstairs."

Kyo- "Well, have your little mom to son pep talk, I'm out." (exits)

(silence)

Hiei- "So why are you here?"

6:50 am- Kurama cooking breakfast

Kurama - "AHH! WHERE IS ALL THE PANCAKE MIX! KIMI, WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Kimi - "Why do you always ask me when something bad happens! "

Kurama - "It's a simple reason, because you're always the one causing trouble."

Kimi - "Well, not really. If you think on the bright side, I'm just trying to learn new things, but instead of learning something new, I fail."

Kurama - (sweatdrops) "So anyway, back to the topic, what did you do?"

Kimi - "Nothing much. I was trying to cook breakfast to prove that I'm not that much of an idiot and I guess I failed."

Kurama - "You could've at least told me to teach you -. Now we have no breakfast."

Kimi - "YOU ONLY KNOW HOW TO MAKE PANCAKES!"

Kurama - "Umm, not really, but considering that you ate everything, yea"

Kimi- (shocked and happy)"YAYAYAYAY! I'M NOT THE ONLY IDIOT IN THE HOUSE."

Kurama - "HEY! At least, I know better than you!"

Hiei - (enters the kitchen) "So where's the food?"

Kurama- (still angry) "Ask Kimi."

Kimi - (acting innocent) "HII HIEI! GOOD MORNING! HOW ARE THINGS GOING FOR YOU!" (but as you can see, failing miserably)

Hiei – (not interested) "Baka, where is the morning food?"

Kimi - "Umm, part of it is in the garbage, and the other part is in the pipes."

Kurama - "WHAT! How is it in the pipes!"

Kimi - "The trash can was full, and I had nowhere to throw out the burnt pancakes, so I flushed it down the potty."

Kurama - (screaming in a high pitched voice aka like a girl)"WHAT!"

Kimi - "I flushed it down the potty."

Hiei- "What's a potty?"

Kurama - "You know that is going to jam up the pipes?"

Kimi - "No, you're slow, if I knew that, then I obviously wouldn't have flushed it into the potty."

Kyo- (coming from upstairs' bathroom) "You do realize that the whole bathroom floor is wet right?

Kimi- "Oh, it's not wet. It's just your imagination."

Aki- (yelling from upstairs) "THE PIECE OF –beep- YOU CALL A TIOLET IS PUKING OUT LOADS OF VOMIT-LIKE –beep!"

Kimi- (yelling back) "Oh, it's not puking. It's just your hallucination"

Kurama – 'stay calm…stay calm….it would just mean clean up…stay calm…'

Botan- (comes out from no where) "Hiya!"

Kurama- 'YES! A SAVIOR!' (calm voice) "Botan, would you mind cleaning up the bathroom?"

7:15 am- Before going to school (Making it that classes start at about 7:40, don't ask why, just feel like it)

Kurama- "So… Botan will be baby-sitting you guys after school cause I have to go do something, alright?"

Kyo – "Then why do you have Hiei, Shizuru, and Yukina here then?"

Kurama- "They will be coming with me too."

Kimi- "ARE YOU GOING TO GO PLAY WITHOUT US!" (eyes get big and shiny ready to tear up)

Kurama- "NO! We're… going to go do our part-time jobs."

Botan- "HI! My name is Botan, I will be baby-sitting you guys for today."

Aki- "He already said that."

Botan- "…"

with that, Kurama and the brats walk to school in their separate ways, except that Kurama has to drag Kimi along cause she got lost last time-

School- Class 2D- Break-

No clue why, but the three avoids talking to each other in public, well at least Aki and Kyo does.

Kimi- (runs to Aki's desk) (whines) "Akiiiiiiiiiiiii! Did you notice that Botan has been outside the classroom in the tree watching us the whole time!"

Aki- "Yes, I have, and I also noticed she's been talking to herself in her compact mirror almost the whole time too." (she thinks the communicator is a compact mirror, which it does look like)

Kimi- "Can we play cards!"

Aki- "Maybe…go to Kyo's desk"

Kyo was currently sleeping, but well, she woke up when she heard Kimi screaming.

Kimi- "KYO! KYO! KYO! KYO! AKI SAID WE COULD PLAY CARDS!"

at this point, the class is wondering how the three are on a first name basis (note: they think Kyo is a boy) –In Japan, people are often called by their surnames, unless you are friends or close to the person-

Kyo- "Hm? You think Aki will actually play a game at a time like this? If you don't know Kimi, we're going to get caught real soon…"

Aki- (fans cards in front of Kyo, with all the cards facing her) "Take one."

Randomly picking a card, she looks at it and smirks. She turns the card so Kimi can see.

Aki- "Dammit…you and this card…."

Kyo- "They call it fate cause you can't change it you know."

Aki-"At this rate we're definitely going to be caught."

Kimi- "Huh! What's so bad about getting the joker!"

Kyo- "Well, it's holding a scythe, meaning there's possible death, since the grim reaper holds a scythe, or we'll be seeing the grim reaper ourselves meaning we might die, and seeing it's a joker, it means we're being tricked into something, or fooled, and look, the joker is sitting on a crescent moon"

Kimi- "BLEEH! This stinks."

random sensei walks in- (in Japan teachers goes to the classes instead of the other way around.)

…The random sensei happens to be Botan-

Kimi- "Hey! You're-"

Botan- "I'm your substitute cause Ms…your teacher has run into a baseball bat accident."

Kimi- "Oh ok… (goes back to seat, like everyone else)

Botan- "Well…since I don't know exactly what to do during an art class... So everyone just draw whatever you like."

Botan just sat there watching her targets that she must baby-sit because she was told to keep a very close eye on them. When all of the students handed in their drawings, Botan scanned the sheets the three handed in.

Kimi's drawing had a bunny looking sad, under it read the caption: "I know how you feel." Underneath the caption was another bunny, happier one, under it the caption said: "I just don't care P"

Aki's picture was of a picture of a girl with her hair up in a ponytail in a looking in a compact mirror. An arrow pointed the girl on the other side of the arrow, it read- "Botan" And apparently, "Botan" was saying to the mirror "I knocked the teacher out with a baseball bat." The reaper sweatdroped at this one, not knowing whether to worry, or get pissed off, seeing that the girl was a stick figure and has only a circle for the head, and a dot in the middle of it, with an arrow pointing to it, saying-"brain." Besides that, she also had no eyes, mouth, nose, nothing.

Kyo's piece of paper had a game of go on it. (go is a game played in Japan with white and black stones, the object of the game is to get the more territory than your opponent)

And well, besides those three, Botan threw the rest of the papers in the garbage, none of the students were there, seeing that it was lunch and the students all went somewhere.

Roof of school-

Shizuru is currently smoking her cigarette, looking down at the three girls who were at a tree. "Well, they're definitely not normal girls, I can tell you that."

Kurama- "Are they yokai?"

Shizuru- "Well, can't tell you that, it's weak, but there's definitely abnormal waves coming from them." (flings cigarette away)

Hiei- "I still don't know why they know about Yukina."

Shizuru- "Well, everyone else seems to know except for my brother." (we all know that she's smart enough to figure it out)

Hiei- "Hn"

Botan- "Well, I don't like them, LOOK AT THE PICTURE AKI DREW!"

Peering at it, Hiei merely said- "Hn"

Shizuru- "Do you have a limited vocabulary or something?"

Hiei- "HN!"

Shizuru looked at it, and chuckled, "Well, at least she admits you have a brain."

Botan- "What's that suppose to mean!"

Kurama- "Well what about the other two?"

Botan handed Kurama the other two pictures. He sweatdropped at the sight of Kimi's picture, but found Kyo's interesting.

The game of go was tied with 66 moku (or points) -6 is an unlucky number in Japan - and when doing joseki (term used in go nothing the shape in which the stones are put) they read "clown" in Cantonese. Kurama twitched at this, THE GIRL WAS MOCKING HIM, a clown is VERY similar to a joker, and THAT was pissing him off.

Shizuru- "Someone's pissed…"

Kurama- "THE GIRL IS MOCKING ME!"

Hiei- "How?"

Kurama- "THE GAME OF GO! IT HAS THE WORD CLOWN IN IT! IN OTHER WORDS, A JOKER! GRRRRR"

Botan- "Oh please, you're hallucinating, she probably just likes clowns or something, even thought they're scary…"

Kyo- "You called?"

Kurama- "What! How! When did you get here?"

Hiei- "She was here when you said, the girl is mocking me"

Aki- "You can sure hold a grudge..."

Kimi- "So why's everyone up here!"

Kurama- "Um…..having lunch?"

Kyo- "You do notice that it's already dismissal."

Aki- "che...you cut school, some best student in the school you are."

Kyo- "Well, see you at night."

Kimi- "I WILL BE COOKING DINNER!" D

Yusuke's house-

Yusuke- "So…we have a mission?"

(Kurama and company nods)

Yusuke- "And we have to find demons…"

(Kurama and company nods)

Yusuke- "And…we don't know where the hell to look cause they only appeared once."

Kurama- "Well you see-"

Yusuke- "WELL WHAT THE HELL DOES KOENMA EXPECT US TO DO!"

Kuwabara- "Well, I guess he wants us to find the demons!"

Shizuru- "Real smart baby bro…ingenious even" (note sarcasm)

Kuwabara- "I knew it!"

Hiei- "baka…"

Kurama- "Well, I guess the best thing to do is just keep on the lookout, but the last time they appeared, it was a crescent moon, so maybe their transformation is in monthly like half-breeds?"

Yusuke- "Ok…so we just stay on guard until the night the moon goes banana shaped, then we'll go kick some demon –beep-"

Kurama- "Sure, let's go home so Botan doesn't wind up tearing out her hair"

Meanwhile Minamino household

Currently, the girls are doing their homework, Aki is sitting in front of the coffee table, Kyo is laying on the couch on her stomach, and Kimi is on the floor in the same fashion.

Botan – "If any of you need help with homework, I'll be right upstairs."

Kimi – "OKAY! I NEED HELP BOTAN!"

Kyo – (mutters) "Okay whatever, I could care less."

Aki– "zzZzzZzzZz"

Botan – "Did anyone hear me besides Kimi?"

Kimi – "It doesn't matter about them! I NEED HELP!"

Botan – "Okay okay, calm down. I'm coming."

(Botan walks over to Kimi and sits on floor next to her."

Botan – "So what you need help with?"

Kimi- "Math….."

Botan- "Ok…what do you need help in?

Kimi- "Adding"

Botan- "Aren't you in Kurama's school? Shouldn't you be learning something…advanced?

Kimi- "Do I seem like an advanced person to you? D"

Botan- "Umm…so what do you need help in?"

Kimi– (mind - v I win!) "What's 1+1?"

Botan- (sweatdrops) "2. So does anyone else need help?"

Kyo – (muttering) "I hate math. I hate math….I hate math…math can go to hell for all I care… I hate chemistry…I hate chemistry…it can go up the damn teachers –beep- for all I care…." (muttering continues)

Botan – "What did you say?"

Kyo – "Nothing. Go see an ear doctor."

Botan – (pouts) "My ears are perfectly fine! Now go do your work! Aki, what are you doing?"

Aki– (wakes up from daze) "Huh? Oh…umm, thinking about the answer? What else would I be doing?"

Botan – "Err…-"

Kimi – "I NEED HELP BOTAN!"

Botan – "What now?"

Kimi – "How many sides does a circle have?"

Botan – "Umm, 1?"

Kimi- "But then one side is just a straight line!" 'See, I'm more advanced than what everyone thinks '

At this point, Botan slips to the kitchen to ask Koenma the question cause she doesn't know.

(Botan talking into communicator) - "Umm, how many sides does a circle have? The stupid ningen girl is asking me and I don't know the answer.."

Koenma– (evilly grins) "And you're the one who called me a baby! Hahahahahahahahaha! (ahem) A circle has no sides cause its round. -"

Aki- (staring at Botan talk into a compact mirror from doorway) – 'Hiei's mother must have gotten mentally disturbed from having a son like Hiei.' "Why are you talking to yourself?"

Botan – "Er…."'Quick Botan, think... uhh…' "What did you say?" 'Oh yea, great answer..."

Aki-"Whatever…" (opens fridge and takes out juice box)

Botan- "Are you allowed to have that?"

Aki- "Why wouldn't I?"

Botan – "Well, does it have your name on it?"

Aki – (flips juice box so bottom faces Botan) "Yea…" (the bottom had Kurama's name on it, but it was crossed out and now in bigger letters, it says Aki)

Botan- "Well I don't think-"

Kimi- "BOTAN! HELP!"

Botan rushes out into the living room to see a cat has gotten in, and currently, the cat was attacking Kimi.

Kimi- "AHHHHHHHHH MY FACE MY FACE MY FACE! OW OW OW OW!"

Botan- "EEP! STAY STILL!" (attempts to get cat off Kimi's face)

Well, now that the cat's off Kimi's face, its hanging on Botan's hair…

insert Botan shrieking-

At this glorious moment, Kurama decides to come home.

Kurama- "I told you she's going to be tearing her hair out…"

Shizuru – (indifferent) "Technically a cat is tearing her hair out, not her."

Kurama- "So…what do we do?"

Botan- "HELP!"

At this point, no one notices a gray ball of fluff at the doorway behind them…well… almost nobody….

Hiei- "KURAMA THERE IS A GRAY FLUFFY THING STICKING ITS' TONGUE AT ME!"

Kurama- "Huh, oh, that's just a puppy" (Picks up "puppy")

"Puppy" bite Kurama's nose-

Kurama- "GYAH!" (drops "puppy") (rubbing nose in pain) "No. its a wolf cub…ow…"

Shizuru- "How do you know?"

Kurama- "It bites like one…"

Hiei- "Hn…"

Botan- (shrieks) "AHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

Silently, Kyo got off from the couch and picked the cat off from what's left of Botan's hair, about ¼ of the ponytail is on the floor now…but Kyo could care less, because its not her who has to clean it up.

Botan- (blinks) "How did you do that?"

Kyo – (lets go of cat) "Meh, I dunno…" (goes back to couch)

The cat jumped on Shizuru's head, but she didn't really care, as long as it doesn't attack her.

Kurama- "AHH!" (JJade – A lot of screaming in this chapter…)

The cub was biting Kurama's shoes, which we might add, is not very hygienic. Currently, he is trying to shake it off, but seeing how his shoe seems to be an extremely good rubber toy, the cub isn't gonna let go.

Kurama- "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

Kimi – "SHUT UP! YOU TALK TOO MUCH!"

Kurama – "Well, not really! I BET YOU TALK MORE THAN ME."

Kimigrinning – (holds up piece of paper saying 'WELL YOU DON'T SEE MY TALKING')

Aki came out of the kitchen at this point, done with her juicebox. She didn't notice much, just the fact that she didn't do any of her homework. At the sight of Aki, the cub immediately let go of Kurama's shoe, which you can't exactly call a shoe anymore and ran into Aki. "Hm?" She picked it up and looked at it, then Kurama's shoe.

The cub

Kurama's shoe…

The cub…

"Can I keep it?"

Kurama- "NO!"

Aki – (shrugs) "Off you go." (puts it down)

The wolf runs back to Kurama, biting his other shoe. "OK! JUST KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Hiei- (screeches) "WHAT IS THIS WHITE THING! GYAH!"

Yes, folks, Hiei just got attacked by an evil bunny… (Bunnie- "Yes my evil minions…hehehe…what are you looking at!)

Kimi- (face brightens at sight of bunny) "A BUNNY!"

She tackles Hiei down and grabs the bunny; she is currently standing on the poor fire yokai. "OH YOU ARE SOOOO CUUUTE LITTLE BUNNY! "

Tv- "A local shelter has just collapse due to heavy winds, leaving its sheltered animals, running into residents' homes…"

-End-

Coffeetabe/Review corner

§DarkSilverMaiden§ - Thank you for finding our story amusing, although not sure about the talented part, because this stuff just comes at random thank you for your review.

Bunnie – "WEEE! plays with Hiei-attacking bunny

Kain – "Calm down before you kill it."

Bunnie – "I hope more bunnies run loose and come play with me ."

Kain – "Please ignore her stupidity, she gets a lack of brain cells suffering from BBV Baka Brain-deficiency Virus. Well next chapter will probably come out faster than intended because someone won't stop forcing me to write.

Bunnie – "Well, I don't force you to write, I just simply bribe you."

JJade - "I could care less, and we noticed once again, Yukina has a major lack of lines, she is only mentioned in this chapter…


	9. Chapter 8

DR- Yes… I am back, if you are wondering why three people have started speaking is that, the people can't figure out on a comment that all agree on…

Kain- "I AM ABUSED! I REPEAT! ABUSED! THE FRIGGIN EDITOR WON'T STOP ANNOYING ME TO WRITE!"

Bunnie- "It's a good thing for you to write…"

JJade- "Just say the disclaimer…"

Kain- (mutters) "Dam editor... Won't stop forcing me to write…dam you white furry creatures of the world"

Bunnie- "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! BUNNIES ARE COOL!"

JJade- "SAY. THE. DIS. CLAIMER!"

Bunnie – (holds up sign) 'IF WE OWNED YU YU HAKUSHO, I WOULD BE VERY RICH AND HAPPY, BUT I AM NOT RICH, AND errr SOMEWHAT HAPPY."

Chapter 8 –** In which Aki is now 13**(character development/humor)

**In which Tennis is very dangerous **(humor)

Keiko's Ramen shop (Kain- I DON'T CARE HOW THE ENGLISH SPELLS IT, ITS KEIKO!)

Keiko- "So what makes you stop by Kurama?"

Kurama- "Stress… in need of actual food"

Yusuke – (slurp) "Hm?"

Kurama – (sigh) (points to his left) "Them…"

Next to him, Kimi was finishing her third noodle, while Aki was almost done, and while Kyo was finishing her ninth bowl.

Kurama- O.O;; "Kyo… since when did you actually eat!"

Kimi- "Oh, it's the 22nd today, every 22nd of each month, Kyo eats like a piggy."

Aki- "It lasts for about a week, before she can't eat anymore…"

Kyo- "I want another bowl…"

(Keiko gives her another bowl)

Yusuke- "Wow… I'm only up to my 7th…"

Kurama – "Keiko… can I pay you back another time?"

Keiko- "I guess I'll give you a discount…seeing that you ordered so many…"

Kyo- "I want another bowl…"

Kurama- "AHH!" (slams money down and drags the three out)

Kyo –"I'm hungry"

Kimi- "I DIDN'T FINISH MY BOWL!"

Aki – "What a waste of money…"

Kurama- "Ok… we're going home and I'll get someone to make food ok?"

Kimi- "I WANT A BIRTHDAY CAKE!"

Kurama- "Huh? Why?"

Kimi- "CAUSE ITS MMMMMPH!"

Kyo- (with hand over Kimi's mouth) "Cause she wants to eat one, so can we get food now!"

Minamino household-

Kurama House meeting

Hiei- "Why are we here?"

Kurama-"Cause I need to divide the chores equally, the only one who seems to be doing things around here is Yukina."

Yukina- "Well, I have nothing else to do" 'NO SHIT! THE HOUSE IS SO DIRTY! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO STUPID!' (JJade- Yes I do think that this is how Yukina's mind is)

Aki- "I kill the cockroaches, does that count?"

Kurama- "Um... no…"

Kyo- (eating 6th bowl of instant ramen) "So when are we eating dinner?"

Shizuru- "Can we just get it over with?"

Kurama – (takes out a hat with papers in it) "Take one and I get the default."

List of Chores-

Kimi- Laundry

Aki – Vacuum and mop

Kyo- Make food

Shizuru- Dishes

Yukina – Baby-sit

Hiei- Take out garbage

Kurama- Set table

end of list-

Yukina – "What do you mean by baby-sitting?"

Kurama- "You accompany Botan in baby-sitting Kimi, Aki, and Kyo."

Kimi- "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Kyo- "There is no more instant ramen………"

Kimi- "IT'S AKI'S BIRTHDAY TOMMORROW!"

Aki – "Dammit…….." (gives Kimi a death glare)

Kimi- "Eep…."

Kurama- "Why didn't you tell us?"

Aki- "Cause it's none of your business." (goes up to her room)

Aki/Hiei/Kyo's room-

Aki is currently playing solitaire, muttering random thoughts.

"So you're gonna be thirteen huh?"

Aki – "No really…"

Kyo –"Well, at least you get more powers…"

Aki – "Buts its gonna be a pain in the –beep- to control them, and I don't feel like getting myself in one of those science labs."

Kyo – (plops down on her blankets) "They won't catch you, if they did, you can just kill them."

Aki – "I'm not like you; I only want to kill HIM!"

Kyo – "Your decision… but you know its tomorrow."

Next morning – Breakfast time

Kurama- "Ok, I'm done setting the table, Kyo! ARE YOU DONE COOKING!"

Kyo –"Yea..yea… relax…"

Kyo plops down a bunch of omelets on everyone's plates.

Kurama- "This is actually edible right?"

Kyo – "I don't know, you eat it, you live, its edible."

Aki – "Che..." (takes a bite)

Kimi- "OH! DON'T WORRY! KYO CAN ACTUALLY COOK!"

Yukina – (pokes at her omelet with a fork) "Well... it's not moving…"

Aki – "I'm done…can I go to school now?"

Kurama- (stares at the omelet) "Uhh yea…sure…"

Kurama winded up being late because it took him about 1 hour to finish the omelet, although for the first 58 minutes, he was just staring at it.

Class 2B- Physical Education

Botan- "HI CLASS! I AM YOUR SUBSTITUTE BECAUSE…YOUR TEACHER HAD A MINOR ACCIDENT! ACCOMPANYING ME TODAY IS YUKINA SENSEI!"

(class except the three ocs) – (BLINK)

Kyo – (snickers)

Aki

Kimi- "HI BOTAN! HI YUKINA!"

Botan- "Today, we'll be having tennis matches against the upperclassmen chosen by your sensei a week ago BEFORE he got into the accident, which is…SHUICHI MINAMINO!"

(class except the three ocs) – (BLINK) (GASP)

Yukina – "And some other ones…umm… they are called… umm.." (whispers to Botan) "I don't know how to say these names…"

Botan- "OK! JUST PLAY!"

Warm –ups – Kurama vs. Kyo

Kurama- "Ok…So do you know how to play, Kyo?"

Kyo – (starts swinging the racket like a katana) "Maybe.."

Kurama- "OK… you just try to return the ball to me, ok?"

Kyo – (continues swinging) "Uh huh…"

Kurama serves the ball.

(WACK)

The ball comes flying back 198 meters per hour.

Kurama – "AHH!" (dodges)

The ball flies past him and makes a dent in the wall.

Kurama- "Um... Kyo... That's an out... You must hit inside the lines…"

Kyo – "Uh huh…"

(whistle is blown)

Botan- "OK! NOW WE HAVE MATCHES! FIRST UP! MINAMINO KUN AGAINST MITSU KUN!"

Round 1 – Kurama vs. Kyo

Kurama- "Ok.. I'm serving…"

Serves…

(WACK)

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

( a 199 meter per hour fast ball has just hit Kurama square in the face )

Botan- "SET 1! MINAMINO 0 MITSU 1! AND WE ARE ONLY GOING TO PLAY ONE SET BECAUSE ALL SIX WILL TAKE TOO LONG!"

Kurama- "Ow…" (serves)

(WACK)

Kurama – "AHH!" (dodge)

203 meters per hour fast ball flies past him and makes a gaping dent next to the previous one.

Botan- "OUT! Minamino 1! Mitsu 1!

Kurama- (serves)

(WACK)

The 211 meter per hour fast ball hits the net and breaks it.

Botan- " 2! 2!

(6 minutes later) – Kurama – 5 Kyo – 5

(serve)

(WACK)

Kurama reaches for the ball, and it looks as though he returned it….

…but the ball went through his racket and made another dent in the wall.

(whistle is blown)

Game- Winner - Kyo

Kimi - "Is it my turn yet? "

Botan - "Okay, NEXT IS AYAMA CHAN! AND YUKINA!"

Kimi - "YAYAYAYAY!"

Round 2 - Kimi vs. Yukina

Yukina - "Kimi, do you know how to play?"

Kimi - "Umm, you hold the racket and you swing it at the ball?"

Yukina – (gasp) "You got it right ." 'stupid girl……'

(serves) (how she knows how to serve, is a mystery)

(Kimi swings the racket and the ball hits the net rim of the net)

Kimi - "GO OVER! GO OVER!"

(the ball falls back onto Kimi's side of the court)

Kimi - "AHHHH "

Botan - (flips number on scoreboard) Ayama Chan 0 Yukina 1

Yukina - "Try to hit harder."

Kimi - "Dokies."

(Yukina serves again)

(wack)

The ball flies up 15 meters into the air and flies down on Kimi's side of the net, leaving a dent.

Botan - KIMI 0 YUKINA 2

Yukina - "Don't fling the up …" 'that ball could've hit my brother wherever he may be and he'd be DEAD! YAY!'

Kimi – (nods)

(Yukina serves)

Kimi **actually returned the ball** and **now it is heading for Yukina's face!**

Out of now where, Hiei jumped down from a tree blocking the tennis ball that was just passing the net from Yukina. The ball flew through Hiei's triangle of hair leaving a hole. Yukina hit the ball back and left another hole. Now Hiei had two circles inside a triangle on his head.

Kimi - "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!"

Yukina – (staring in shock) "Um…" 'IS HE MY BROTHER! IF HE IS HE IS SO DEAD! I SHALL KILL HIM! But I am not sure is he is my brother so I shall not kill him…'

Kurama – (glares at Hiei)

Kyo, who was sleeping on the bench, woke up when she heard Kimi's laughter and Aki looked up from her game of solitaire. The two stared for 5 seconds then at each other, then back at Hiei, before laughing (in a sane manner) themselves.

Hiei - "What's so funny?"

Botan - "HAHAHA Your HAHHHAHA hair HAHAHAH." (begins hyperventilating)

Hiei- (glares at Kimi) "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!"

(if looks can kill, Kimi would be in the 18th level of hell right now)

Kimi - "Yukina did it too!"

Yukina - "Sorry Hiei-san."

(Hiei sped off searching for a mirror)

Kimi - "LETS CONTINUE NOW!"

The game continued and Yukina won the game with 6 to 2and Botan passed out from hyperventilation.

Kimi - "AHH I LOST I LOST!"

Kurama - "I'm still surprised that you made 2 points. Be happy."

Botan – (is now alive after dropping dead) "NEXT!" (hops off referee chair)

Round 3- Botan vs. Aki

Botan- "OK! NOW WE WILL BEGIN!"

(serves)

Aki – (is sitting on the ground playing solitaire) "Hm?" (looks up and sees ball heading towards her head)

(wack)

The ball flies past the net and Botan and lands flat on the corner at the very very end of the court.

Kurama – O.O;;; 'woah……' "Botan 0 Akako 1"

Kimi – (shakes Kyo who is asleep) "Wow wow wow wow wow! THAT IS SO COOL!"

Kyo – "Huh? Wha? Oh…You don't remember when she whipped your –beep- at ping pong? You didn't stand a –beep-'n chance."

Kimi- "Well...uhh…GO BACK TO SLEEP! "

Kyo – "Uh huh, whatev-"

(someone whacks Kyo behind her head)

Kurama- "NO SWEARING! YOU'RE IN SCHOOL!"

Kyo – "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz"

Kurama- "Fu-dge'n bye itch" (JJade- What a hypocrite…)

At this point, the match is already over – Botan 0 Aki – 6

Dismissal- (Bunnie- the other classes aren't important)

Kurama- "Kyo, Aki, can you two go buy some things from the store?"

Kyo- "Are they food?"

Kurama- "Uh…just buy whatever you think is needed."

Aki- "Fine…" 'I CAN FINALLY REPLACE MY FLY ZAPPER THAT GOT DESTROYED IN THAT GADDAM FIRE!'

At Karasu's store- (why he is alive and owns a store we don't know)

(JJade- AHH! ITS THAT –beep-n GAY-beep-! Kain- Relax, he is not…ok maybe he is, but he's isn't that bad JJade – (runs off to find a flamethrower) Kain – poor Karasu, almost everyone hates him..."

Karasu- "Welcome, to my store, get what you want, pay me, and I won't bomb you."

Aki – (pushes a cart and goes to the disinfectants and bug-killing products' aisles)

After 3 minutes, the cart is half full of hand sanitizers, all sorts of RAID, fly swatters, a fly zapper, various disinfectant sprays, and all sorts of mouse and cockroach traps.

Aki- "Ok, done, your turn"

In 4 minutes, Kyo empties out the entire stock of instant ramen. Well, seeing that Karasu's store is quite small, it is only 2 aisles that are empty.

Aki –"How are we paying for all this? We only have that lil cash Kurama gave us"

Kyo – (holds up a 1000 coupon book) "Courtesy of the mailman"

Karasu- "You owe me 305 dollars" (Bunnie – "We forgot how to convert dollars in yen cause we lost that currency book…)

Kyo – "Now we don't"

After adding the coupons, the total is

Karasu – "HOLY –beep-! (ahem) You owe me 29.75"

5 minutes later outside the shop-

Aki- "How are we carrying these bags home?"

Kyo- "Simple, is anyone around?"

Aki- (looks around, and sees nothing but the wind because everyone is scared of Karasu) "Nope"

With that, a huge cloak of nothing but shadows wrapped around the bags, and soon, they all disappeared.

Kyo – "See?"

Aki – "Whatever"

Meanwhile- Minamino Household

Kurama- "KIMI! HAVE YOU DONE THE LAUNDRY!"

Kimi- "IT'S NOT RAINING!"

Kurama- "UGH! TAKE THEM TO THE LAUNDROMAT!"

Kimi- "FINE! **AFTER** TODAY!"

Shizuru – "Don't you mean tomorrow?"

Kimi- "SAME TIHNG!"

Yukina- "Ok, everything is set." 'WHY exactly do I have to do all this, I mean, all I wanted to was find my brother and kill him!'

Kimi- "AHH! THEY'RE COMING BACK!"

Kurama- (looks out window) "Hm… guess they didn't buy anything.."

Hiei- (who is tied up against the window)"Why are we doing this again?"

Kurama- "EVERYONE! HIDE!"

Kimi currently replaced the lamp with herself, and put the lampshade over her head, Kurama, who threw the curtains over Hiei and also the one who tied him there, hid behind the couch, and Shizuru had the end table. Yukina somehow got on a ceiling lamp and was hanging upside down and Botan was standing beside the door.

(THUMP THUMP) (Kain – this is how Aki knocks)

(being heard from door)

Aki –"It's not opening"

Kyo- "Knock it down"

Aki "You do it."

Kyo- "Fine"

(BOOM!)

The door flies across the room and breaks into pieces when it hits the wall. Outside, stands Aki looking unfazed, and Kyo in a position indicating that she just kicked the door.

"SURPRiSE!"

Aki – (unfazed) "You broke the door."

Kyo- "I can see that…"

(silence)

"Ooof!" Yukina has just fallen down from the lamp.

Hiei- "YUKINA! GRRR STUPID ROPE! UNTIE ME!"

Kyo walks to the kitchen and out of nowhere, the shopping bags land on the table. 'Finally, food!'

5 minutes later-

Aki is currently spraying all the presents she just received from Kurama, Yukina, and Botan. Kyo is currently staring at her 2nd bowl of ramen, waiting for it to be done. (JJade- The worst part about instant ramen is waiting the 3 minutes…)

Hiei is staring at the large bump in Yukina's head. Shizuru is smoking, Kimi is eating her banana, while everyone else is watching Aki as she picks up her now disinfected present from Kurama.

Botan- "AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME!" (yelling at Haku, the cat that just attacked Botan)

Well, Kurama allowed the animals to stay, because they wouldn't get out of the house.

Kyo had the cat because she was the only one the cat didn't scratch, (with the exception of Shizuru, who didn't want to bother) and named it Haku. Ironically, haku means white, while the cat is black.

Aki had possession of the wolf cub because it wouldn't go with anyone else, and named it Fang because she liked the fact that it used Kurama as a chew toy.

Kimi who had the "evil white fluffy thing" (as Hiei calls it) named the "evil white fluffy thingy" Momo, which meant peach. (she was eating peach at that time)

Aki opened up the presents, and wasn't really surprised at any of them.

Kurama had gotten her another pair of wristbands. (her old ones were getting dirty)

Yukina gave her a fang made entirely out of ice strung onto a piece of string. (a simple necklace)

Botan got her a white fox plushie. (Aki inwardly growled at this, she isn't exactly "fond" of foxes)

Shizuru- "Oi, Aki, catch"

She threw Aki a small box and Aki caught it with ease. Opening the unwrapped box, she found a small card. The card read – "Yesterday I asked Koenma for a HUGE amount of money so I can buy you a good present." Inside the card read- "He said forget it."

After all the food and clean up everyone went to their bedrooms to sleep.

The roof-

Kyo was currently staring at the cloud covering the night's moon.

Aki- "Hey, they all dropped dead."

Kyo- "Finally came up here huh? Well, the drug in the food isn't going to last forever."

Aki- (looks at the sky) "The idiot has 2 minutes to get her –beep- up here."

Kimi- "YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET UP HERE!"

Aki and Kyo – (smacks her head) "BE QUIET!"

At this time, the clouds covering the moon have cleared, and the night of the red crescent moon has begun.

End-

Kain- Not much of an ending right there… but whatever.

JJade- We managed to make an acceptable amount of lines for everyone…that's pretty good…

Coffeetable/Review Corner-

Bunnie- HI PEOPLE! I WILL BE TE ONE HOSTING THE REVIEW CORNER! ….

five minutes later

Bunnie- How do I host a review corner?

JJade

Kain- You should know by now. Respond to the reviews!

Bunnie- o dokies D

MissyME( )

OMG! your story is so funny! I love your characters, especially Kimi. She acts so stupid. HAHA! please write more, i'll be waiting for the next chapter.

Bunnie- Thank you for enjoying our chapter. Kimi is really plain stupid, and she represents me , since I do stupid stuff too.

Bunnie- Please review! )


	10. Chapter 9

DR- Yes… its me again….

Kain- THE STUPID EDITOR WILL NOT STOP ANNOYING ME!

Bunnie- Oh shut up, write the story!

JJadeYou guys never just say the dam disclaimer..

Bunnie- SO! KAIN KEEPS COMPLAINING!

Kain- I have a right to!

JJade- Yea yea, sure, now say the disclaimer…

Bunnie- We own nothing… WAH!

Kain- On with the story…

Chapter 9 – **3 hours beneath the red moon** (plot)

**It's Valentine's Day!** (humor)

**(gasp) KIMI IS A GENIOUS? Part 1** (humor)

Hiei to Kurama

Kurama to Hiei

(please note that I will not be writing down any of the names of the attacks because there's just too many ways to say them 0)

Urameshi Household-

Yusuke and Kuwabara (Kain- I prefer his last name better than his first…for some reason…(shrugs)) are currently trying to beat each other at Street Fighters, but we all know that no matter how good they get, Genkai will always kick their –beeps- at video games.

Kuwabara- "DAMMIT! 7 TIMES IN A ROW CAN STILL BE A FLUKE!"

Yusuke – "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

Kuwabara- "REMATCH! THIS TIME I KICK YOUR"

"You felt that right?"

Yusuke- "No –beep-" (JJade- A lot of cursing in this chapter…still less than Jerry Springer at least…)

Kuwabara- "Think it's the ones we're suppose to catch?"

Yusuke- (looks out window) "Yup, banana-shaped moon, call Kurama."

Minamino Household-

Nope, the drugs didn't last as long as they were supposed to, but luckily, the three were prepared.

Kurama- "Hiei, are Aki and Kyo in their room?"

Hiei- "Yea, I think the food knocked them out, they almost seem dead…"

Kurama- "Guess Shizuru spiked the drinks or something, Kimi doesn't even seem to be alive either."

(rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggg)

With the magic of caller ID, Kurama knew it was Yusuke.

"Yea, Yusuke? Where? WHAT! OK! WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

"HIEI! YUSUKE SAYS HE FOUND THE YOKAIS! THERE ARE 3! THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE FOREST!"

Hiei- "Yay for you, plant land."

Kurama- "CMON!"

Kurama grabs poor Hiei by the collar, and drags him to wherever the demon ki (energy) leads, because he forgot the way to the forest.

Forest area-

Yusuke- "AH HA! You're trapped!"

Kuwabara- "Yo Yusuke, they're just like the shrimp, short."

Yusuke- "If you surrender quietly, we won't hurt you."

At this time, the three shadows the two Reikai Tetai (Kain- I THINK I spelled it right…) saw came into viewing distance.

Kuwabara- "THEY'RE GIRLS! URAMESHI! YOU CAN'T HIT A GIRL!"

Yusuke – (rolls eyes) "Don't you remember when we were saving Yukina, I SAID that whether old, female or infant, whoever is in my way, is my enemy, and either way I'm gonna kick their –beep-s (Kain – This is VAGUELY what he said…)

(JJade- Please note, that from this point until told, Aki will be known as Ika, Kimi will be known as Hime and Kyo will be known as Ryu)

Ryu – "You won't hit girls huh?"

Kuwabara- "No, Never!"

Ryu- (shrugs) "Suit yourself."

Yusuke- "KUWABARA! BENEATH YOU!" (Bunnie- o.O Does Yusuke really have such high vocabulary?)

String sprung up from the ground and disabled the tall Tetai. With a yank, the string broke the ground and came into view, and Kuwabara was pulled to the side of the three girls. Ryu fiddled with the string around her fingers, "Having fun?"

Kuwabara- (mutters) "Damn you…"

Yusuke- "HEY! YOU LET HIM GO!"

Ika- "You're missing a few people…"

As if on cue, Kurama blasted through the woods, panting, with Hiei behind him, almost suffocated.

Ika- "Now, we can let the game begin."

Hime- "This will be so fun ."

At the sight of Kuwabara strung into a web, and tied to a tree, Kurama narrowed his eyes.

Kurama- "That string…it isn't string is it?"

Ryu- "Great observation, no it's my ki."

Kurama- "What are your names?"

Ika- "Ika, Ryu, Hime."

Hiei- (his normal I-am the-greatest-you-must-fear-me tone) "What game are you playing?"

Ryu-"Three hours, in three hours, we'll beat you all in a one-on-one battle."

Yusuke- "We're going to fight here! IT'S SO CRAMPED!"

Hime – "NO YOU LOSER! LOOK UP!"

Above them a flat round surface was formed, and under each person, a smaller version was formed as well. The (lets say people) were all raised into the level of the platform.

Yusuke- (looking that the 'thing' under him) "HOLY KEIKO! WHAT IS THIS!"

Ryu- (rolls eyes) "Look where it leads to."

All three of the-people-who-does-Koenma's-bidding (Bunnie- just had to say that 0) stared at the lines that came from the disks and saw that they all led to the fingertips of Ryu.

Kurama- "You're going to fight us while you're already using so much of your energy?"

Ika- "Shut up and let's start, rules are, either get the opponent surrender, kill the opponent, or knock them off the platform. No interruptions or victory by default."

Hime- "If you lose, the guy down there goes bye-bye ."

First Round- Hime vs. Yusuke

(please note, by now Yusuke is in rage, so he's kind of out of it, and decided to go first)

Hime- "I'm a nice girl, so I'll let you have a head start ." (sits down like a good girl and pats herself on the head)

Yusuke- "DON'T YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Kurama- "YUSUKE! CALM DOWN!"

No one is really sure if Yusuke heard what Kurama said, because before Kurama finished, Yusuke was already heading towards Hime, ready to punch her. He swung his fist, but it never connected. Instead it connected with a gigantic ice cream cone.

With the cone, Hime held back Yusuke's assault, with one hand; she punched the ice cream part of the ice cream cone.

"AHH!"

Yusuke was bombarded with ice cream midgets, they ran around him and he started jumping like ants were in his pants.

Outside the ring, Kurama was trying to stop Hiei from running into the ring. "NO HIEI! YOU CAN'T RUN INTO THE RING!"

"I WANT SWEET SNOW!"

Out of no where, an extremely small needle swiped across Hiei's face, a line formed on his cheek and a line of blood ran down his cheek. Kurama stared, wide-eyed, then looked at where the weapon came from. Ika was at the other side, sitting on the disk, rather than standing, twirling a dagger.

Ika- "What?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed once more, but didn't say anything. Hiei, you alright?

Yea...fine…Hiei was staring on the floor, muttering random curses about the low class demon. (at least, he thought she was one)

The two didn't notice, but Yusuke was getting ready to fire his Rei gun. "HIEI-SAN HELP!"

Hiei looked up at once; Yusuke was about to fire at Yukina, and NO WAY IN HELL WAS HE GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN! Yusuke fired, and before it reached Yukina, Hiei swooped onto the platform and grabbed Yukina out of the ring and back to his disk.

Ryu- "Winner –Hime."

Yusuke- "HIEI! YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS THE DAM DEMON!"

Hiei looked down at the girl he was holding, instead of his sister, he was holding the rabbit demon. "GYAH!" and he dropped her into the thin air.

Hime- "EE!"

Quickly, she grabbed the stone of her bracelet, and held it under her. Within milliseconds, the stone turned into a lollipop with small white wings (think cardcaptor sakura) and the small piece of metal holding the stone turned into the stick. Hime sat on the stick and blew a raspberry at Hiei. "Pwee! That wasn't nice!"

Ika- "Get off the stage, it's my turn, boy in the dress, come up."

Yusuke- "She's calling you Hiei! (mutters) You better win this one you dimwit, you made me lose."

Yusuke and Hiei jumped into each other's places, and both muttering insults to each other. (Bunnie- A lot of muttering in this chapter too…)

Kurama- "Its ok Yusuke, we can win 2 out of 3."

Yusuke- "We better…"

Round 2- Ika vs. Hiei

Immediately, Hiei unsheathed his katana, ready to slice the demon in front of him.

Ika smirked and from nowhere, daggers of ice formed between her fingers. "You can start first."

Hiei ran to the girl and she attempted to land the daggers to the fire yokai, missing him each time by a few centimeters. Hiei ran in front of Ika and sliced her in half.

Ryu- "Heh, that was fast."

Each half of Ika's body turned into ice, then disappeared as flame.

"But not fast enough."

Behind Hiei, a dagger swiped past his head, he ducked and instead, his hair got cut off.

Ika- "You needed a haircut…"

Hiei- "WHY IS EVERYONE GOING AGAINST MY HAIR!" (swings katana at Ika)

Ika jumped up, and threw about 60 daggers down at Hiei as he charged up to her, missing him each time. She threw her last one and fuzzed out. Hiei turned back in time to see her daggers' pattern before landing on an open space. On the platform it read in kanji- BAKA (JJade- Yes, Hiei can read here)

Ika- "Enjoyed the view?"

Without thinking, Hiei charged up at Ika once again….but tripped on a dagger.

Hime- "HAHAHAHHAHA!"

Ika- "Let's take this to another level…"

Within seconds, the daggers on the platform grew to the size of King Enma. Trapping the small yokai in an ice forest shaped as BAKA. Hiei swung his katana at one of the daggers, but it didn't even make a scratch.

Kurama- "ARGH! I can't see anything!"

Hiei- "You playing ice? (sneers) Then I'll play with fire."

A small black flame came from Hiei's hand and he pressed the flame against, the ice, and the fire went out.

"Fire like that won't work on my ice; my ice can burn you themselves."

Hiei didn't understand, so he pressed his palm against the ice. And his hand was stuck to it. "GYAH! AW HELL IS DOES BURN! DAMMIT!" He ripped his palm out, resulting it to bleed. "Come down here and fight me you dam –beep-!"

"Why don't _you_ run out to fight me?"

Hiei ran across every open space he could find, and finally saw the girl, standing in the cramped space between two of her ice daggers. Hiei ran with his katana, and slashed the girl. Another ice duplicate. In front of him, he saw Kurama and Yusuke, wide eyed.

"You lose"

Hiei yelped as the girl used her finger to push him from behind off the platform. He couldn't hang on to the platform, because the intense burning pain was simply unexpected. He landed on his stomach on a disk created by Ryu before he hit the ground.

You could see where Ika had poked, that part of the cloak was completely burned off, and his skin was burned as well. Ika smirked and blew the sapphire colored- fire on her finger off.

"When you play with fire, you get burned."

Ryu- "He fell off, its Ika's victory, although I don't see the point of fighting you now…I'll make you a deal."

Kurama- "Name it."

Ryu- "We have an hour and a half left. If you beat me in one hour, I'll let the boy down there go, and we'll come quietly."

Kurama- "And if I don't?"

Ryu- "You let us go."

Kurama- "Deal" 'I'm going to win…definitely…' (Kain- He thinks this a lot during the Dark Tournament)

Ryu- "Burn off your ice Ika."

With a wave of her hand, all the ice turned into blue flames and disappeared.

'I'm at a disadvantage, this platform is made of her ki…she can just use the platform itself as her weapon….'

"Don't worry, we won't be fighting on this, we'll fight on forest ground."

Ryu made a fist with her hand and immediately, the platform, along with the "seats" disappeared. Hime kept a flight on her lollipop while everyone else was on the ground. Ika conveniently made herself a chair out of ice, while Yusuke leaned onto the tree Hiei was on. Hiei was lying on his stomach on a branch to avoid the worsening of his burn.

Round 3- Ryu vs. Kurama

Ryu- "If you want to win, you're going to have to come at me with the intention to kill me." (Kain- quote by Kakashi from Naruto)

Kurama- "I don't need your advice."

"Then I'll start."

Ryu's red eyes roamed the group watching the battle then kneeled down on the ground and placed her palm on the soil. "Yuisuke" From the ground came up a small rifle. And stood back up and pointed the gun at Kurama.

"You think you can actually hurt me with that?"

Ryu smirked. "Yes. Actually I think I do."

'Dammit Kurama, don't wait and observe, you don't have the time, it'll already be too late by then.' Hiei clutched his katana tighter as he watched the battle.

Kurama whipped out his thorned whip and rose petals scattered in the air. "Bring it."

Ryu pulled the trigger, "rei gun"

Kurama's eyes widened as Yusuke's signature attack came charging towards him. He dodged to the left, and made it just barely; the shot was heading towards Yusuke, who actually doesn't have any idea how to block his own attack…hm...

"PIXI STICK ATTACK!"

From Hime's direction came a bunch of sticks and it pierced into the ball. The gigantic ball of ki blew up into a gigantic fog of pixi stick powder. "RYU! DON'T HIT THE BIG BOY! THAT WAS MY JOB! '("

Ryu- "che…"

Kurama didn't bother to respond, he swung his whip towards the cat-girl, who dodged it easily and fired once more. Kurama jumped over the attack and lashed his whip again.

Ryu threw her gun at the whip and the gun exploded on contact. After the layer of gas cleared, Kurama was holding a black rose, burnt to the last petal. Kurama threw away the rose and took another seed from his hair, turning it into a rose before he took it out completely.

Ryu stepped into the shadows of the trees and stretched her right arm out. "Kirama." From the shadows, a sleek whip came into her hand.

'She steals attacks…'

"Haven't you ever heard of the term cat burglar?" Ryu smirked as she roped Kurama's whip with her own and pulled it away from him. Afterwards, she threw both to the side.

Kurama growled as he threw out a bunch of his petals to create a barrier as he thought of his strategy.

"Heai"

Ryu had a Dao sword in her hands and sliced through Kurama's petals, and stopped right in front of his face. "You're taking too long…" she said as she stepped onto the shadowed ground and fused into it.

'What the….where did she go!'

"KURAMA! BEHIND YOU!"

He turned around to see the girl in mid-attack, getting ready to slice him in half. He dodged it halfway, avoiding a critical hit. There was a cut on his right shoulder and he also lost a few centimeters of hair.

(DR likes to pick on people's hair alright?)

Kurama whipped out another whip and made another attempt to attack the girl. She dodged it, but he was able to make a cut at her arm. And that was all she needed.

When she landed, she fell onto her knees and the Dao sword disappeared. Out of her arm grew a plant- the Tree of Hallucination. (Kain- speeding up the process 0)

Ryu's Hallucination-

Ryu- "Dam you…Heai"

The Dao sword came into her hands once again, and she ran towards Kurama. She cut him across the stomach. He didn't drop dead, he didn't even wince. She stabbed the sword through his head, he was FRIGGIN SMILING!

(this is why this fic is rated pg-13)

"Why. Don't. You. Die!"

Ryu stabbed the sword through his heart. He was still smiling.

'Dam this…even he should be dead by now…what the hell happened…'

Ryu looked around her; it was the same scenery, Ika on her chair, Hime on her lollipop, Hiei on the branch, Yusuke leaning against the tree.

'Worth a shot…' She threw the sword towards Hime. It pierced into her head. And she was still smiling.

'Dam that bastard…thinks he already won…'

"Ikai" A black dagger came into her hand and she stabbed herself in the arm. "-beep-!"

Out of hallucination-

"-BEEP-! Heh… I'm back…."

Kurama- "How did you—"

Ryu pulled out the seed that she stabbed in half. "I woke up because of the pain, and came back to the real world by killing your plant."

Kurama growls once more, and readied his whip.

Ryu smirked, "Don't waste your energy, you already lost, it's been one hour and 7 minutes."

Ika- "Hime, blow this place up."

With that, the bunny demon threw down 7 giant pixi sticks that exploded as soon as they hit the ground and the forest area was covered with pixi stick powder.

Hiei - "They just whipped our –beep-es"

In Reikai- Koenmas's Office

Koenma- "AHH! YUSUKE YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LOSE!"

George- "Koenma-sama you lost the bet..."

Koenma- "WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!"

George- "You said you'll pay me if I win the bet…"

Koenma- "I SAID I WOULD PAY YOU?"

George- "Yes sir, yes you did…"

Koenma- "FIRST TIHNG WHEN HAVING A JOB, NEVER ASK FOR A RAISE!" (throws stamp at George's head)

George- "But I'm not even getting paid…"

(JJade- now the three ocs will go back to their original names of Aki, Kimi, and Kyo)

Minamino Household-

Kimi- "The fake us disappeared…"

Kyo- "You can't expect me to keep the false bodies present and fight at the same time…"

Aki- "Let's get your cut bandaged before they get back."

10 minutes later- (the three are asleep)

Kurama- "Ugh….too many cuts….."

Hiei- "MY HAIR!"

Kurama- "SHHH! You'll wake up the others."

Hiei- "Whatever…I'm tired…" (drops dead)

The next day-

Kurama woke up not feeling in the brightest mood. Four hours of sleep for the boy was not good for his health. He looked at the calendar and buried himself in his bed and pulled the pillow over his face. "I am **not** going to school, I am **not **going to school, I am **not **going to school, I am **not **going to school…."

"KUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAMA! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

Kurama- "I am **not** going to school, Kimi, go without me."

Kimi- (gasp) O.O "KURAMA NOT GOING TO SCHOOL! ARE YOU SICK! SHIIIIIZUUUUURUUUUUU! KURAMA IS – OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Kurama – (still holding the attacking 20 pound text book) "I am not sick, I just don't want to go to school, and YOU ARE NOISY!" (JJade- Hypocrite… and I **swear** the books are that heavy)

Aki- (in her uniform) "Oi… You have 15 minutes"

Kimi- "Kurama hit me…" (Sniffles)

Aki- (walks away)

Kimi- "WAHH!" TT

Kurama- "School…here I come..." (inner Kurama- NOO! TT)

In the kitchen-

Kyo was currently still mixing the salad that was going to be their breakfast. Why? Because she couldn't find anything else in the house that was edible and she was NOT going to share her ramen.

Kurama, who just came down, peered at the girl that was "cooking" and looked at her creation. "Where did you find those vegetables?" 'I don't remember buying any…'

Kyo – "In the garden in the backyard"

Kurama – "YOU TERRORIZED MY GARDEN!"

Kyo – "Salad?"

Kurama- "ARGH!"

Walking to school- (today they were actually walking together)

Aki- "Kurama, who's Koenma?"

Kurama- 'WAH! HOW DOES SHE KNOW HIS NAME!' "Um… why do you ask?"

Aki- "Shizuru gave me a card that said she asked Koenma for a lot of money and he said 'forget it'"

Kurama- (sweatdrop) "Um… he's the son of King Enma."

Kyo- "The King of hell as a son…"

Kimi- "KURAMA YOU WANT A PIECE OF CHOCOLATE!"

Kurama- "Huh?"

Kimi was holding a gigantic basket full of heart-shaped pieces of paper that said "KIMI LOVES YOU!" each attached to a piece of heart-shaped chocolate.

Kurama- "Um… no thanks Kimi…" 'By the end of the day, I would be carrying home an entire ton of chocolate….ugh…'

Kimi- (eyes all teary) "What about you Aki?"

Aki- "Iya."

Kimi- "Kyo?"

Kyo- (ignores)

Kimi- (drops head)

A dark cloud forms above the girls head and starts pouring onto it.

Kurama- (sweatdrop) "Ok Kimi, I'll take one…"

Kimi- D "YAY! HERE YOU GO!" (hands him one)

Then the ground started shaking and a loud noise was approaching the four. It could only be one thing- FANGIRLS!

Fangirls- "SHUICHI! I LOVE YOU!"

The huge mob was approaching closer every second, leaving a humongous blob of smoke behind them.

Kurama- "RUN!"

Kurama started running as fast as he can towards school, Kimi started jumping happily up and down saying – "You want one? You want one!" Aki jumped onto the railings and continued walking. Kyo stayed in the middle of the streets. Within seconds, the wave of fangirls swept away towards Kurama, separating when they reached Kyo, leaving a wind effect causing her hair to fly forward.

Aki- "Wow, separating the red sea of fangirls."

Meiou High- Class 2D

Kimi- "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY PENGUIN-SAN! DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF CHOCOLATE!"

The girl wearing a penguin shaped hat looked up. Her brown eyes stared at the hyper thingy in front of her holding a gigantic basket of chocolate. "YES YOU CAN CALL ME PEGGY!" (accepts chocolate)

Kimi went around the whole class, giving out chocolate, being the chocolate-loving people they are, they all accepted, except Aki and Kyo.

Yukina "sensei"- "Good morning class, today we'll be learning about the history of Valentine's Day."

'It must involve chocolate and hearts.' Thought Kimi as she doodled bunnies holding heart-shaped cotton candy. Aki looked at the small girl bored, while Kyo leaned against the wall to her right and began to sleep.

Yukina- "Do you know Mitsu-kun?"

Kyo- "The guy got executed."

Kimi- O.O

Aki- "heh…"

Yukina- "Very good , now let's look into this further.

And thus began the lesson of how St. Valentine's Day started.

With Kurama-

'Please nothing come out, please nothing come out, please nothing come out…' was all he could think as he headed for his locker. But as we all know, he will never get his wish. As soon as he opened the door, a mountain of heart-shaped papers fell on top of him, burying him up to his waist. "Ugh…" was all he could say as he got his gym clothes and shoved all the papers back into his locker.

Class 2D- Break

Kimi- "AKI AKI AKI AKI!"

Aki – (looks up from sleeping) "What?"

Kimi- "I MADE A NEW FRIEND!"

Aki"Then go to that person and stop bothering me."

Kimi- "OK!"

Kimi walks over to the blacknette with a penguin hat on her head. "SHOE-BUDDY!"

Peggy- "HI BAND-AID BUDDY!"

How they came up with those nick-names, the world does not want to know…

Math-Exam

The sensei passed (Bunnie- OMG! BOTAN DIDN'T KNOCK THIS ONE OUT!) out the test as the students groaned in disapproval of the sudden pop-exam. No, it is not a quiz of what they learned from a few days ago, it's a test from what they learned 1 month ago till now.

Kimi- 'NOOOO IT'S NOT MULTIPLE CHOICE! I AM SO DEAD! '

Aki- "This is so stupid…"

The class went on taking it, Kimi guessing randomly at answers, Aki actually KNOWING how to do the questions and Kyo cheating. No, she doesn't look at the idiot next to her's paper, the guy's too stupid. There is a reason why Aki write so loudly; through the taps, Kyo is able to figure what she's writing. She knows how to do the questions, but she's too much of a lazy donkey. (JJade- the other definition…)

(40 minutes later) (Kain- I have no idea how long their periods are)

"Alright pencils down."

After she collected them, she began grading them as well, leaving the students doing whatever they want.

Kimi- "I think I failed…"

Peggy- "Nah, you did FINE"

Random-Sensei- "Ayame-chan please come up here please."

Kimi- "Uh ohs…"

Random-sensei waited as the girl came up to her desk. "Yes, Random-sensei?" (Kain- yes, that's her name)

"Ayame-chan, did you cheat?"

Kimi- "NO! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT!NEVER!"

Random-sensei- "Then please explain to me how you got a 96."

Kimi- O.O "I GOT A 96! YAY! I'M A GENIOUS!" (grabs test) "THANK YOU RANDOM-SENSEI!"

Random-sensei- (blinks) "Ok….(stands up and gives speech to class) for a 50 question test, many of you didn't finish, but there are those who did, and got very high marks."

(Bunnie- o.O How did she check them so fast!)

The room went silent as the teacher handed out the papers. Aki looked down at her paper bored as the teacher handed it to her. "Great job Akako-chan" Aki inwardly glared at the woman for adding –chan to her name, SHE IS NOT BELOW ANYBODY!

After passing out the tests the teacher called dismissal and everyone started packing up. Standing up and saying their good-byes to the teachers and each other the students began leaving the classroom.

Kimi- "Awww, I have clean-up duty."

Peggy-"SORRY BAND-AID BUDDY, but I need to go meet my tutor."

Kimi- "It's ok Shoe-buddy, Aki and Kyo will wait for me!"

Kimi waved her shoe-buddy good-bye as she leaved the door.

"We will?" the two girls behind her said in unison.

Kimi- "OF COURSE YOU ARE! I'LL GET LOST IF I GO HOME ALONE AND IT'S GOING TO BE DARK OUTSIDE!

Aki- "Iya"

Kyo- "Kurama can take you home, by the time you're done cleaning, he'll finally be able to get out of the school."

Kimi- "Huh?"

Kyo pointed up to the ceiling, "Listen." At first you couldn't really hear anything but there was a muffled sound upstairs. Someone was having a conversation.

Upstairs-

"Sh-shui—chiii- kun… I-i…um... pleaseacceptmygift!" The girl shoved the box into Kurama hands, then ran away blushing like a tomato.

Kurama peered at the line that went far out into the hallway, and sighed inwardly, 'this is going to be torture….'

3 hours later-

Kimi- "YES I'M DONE!"

Kimi walked out of the classroom happily but then stopped when she got to the door. Scattered in the hallway were her hearts that said "KIMI LOVES YOU!" "WAH! PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN! "

Kurama, hearing the girl walked down the hallway, strolling a wagon a girl has generously given him, stocked up to the ceiling. "Kimi?"

Kimi- "KURAMA! YOU KEPT MY HEART RIGHT!"

Kurama- "Um… I think so… can you see it under all of these?"

Kimi- O.O "Kurama is so loved…."

Kurama0 "C'mon let's go"

Behind them, a stalker fangirls bore holes into Kimi's head as she walked along with Kurama.

Kurama- (whispers) "At three, we run home ok?"

Kimi- "Why?"

Kurama- "1….3!"

The two red-heads dashed home right before the stalkers pounced onto the two.

Minamino Household-

Shizuru- "Welcome home…"

Hiei- "KITSUNE! "I'VE DISCOVERED SOMETHING AMAZING!"

Kurama- (trying to get all the chocolate into the house) "Ehh... What is it?"

Hiei pressed the remote button 'on' "SEE! THIS REEE MOTE CAN POSSES THE TEEE VEEEE."

Kurama- (sweatdrop) "Um…that's great Hiei…."

Kimi- "EVERYONE THREW OUT MY HEARTS BESIDES KURAMA AND SHOE-BUDDY!" TT

Kyo- "So? You still get something back for rejection at White day."

Kurama- "Don't remind me…" 0

Shizuru- "So how was school?"

Kurama- "Tiring…"

Kimi- "I GOT A 96 IN MATH ONLY 2 QUESTIONS WRONG"

Everyone stared at her, except Hiei, HE was possessed by the television. "WHAT?"

Kimi- "You see, I worked out 2 problems, and those were the only two I got wrong! The other ones I guessed" v "Aren't you proud of me?"

Yukina- (claps) "That is great Kimi-san!" 'baka ningen….'

Shizuru- "What about you two?"

"100"

Kimi- "AHHHH THEY BEAT ME!" TT

End-

Kain- Well, Kimi isn't THAT much of a genius…yet…

JJade- So far… this chapter has the most foul-language and violence.

Kain- Meh… defense 1 – it is PG 13 defense 2- This is action/adventure

JJade- Excuses….translations –

Iya- informal no

Chan- suffix for someone below you, usually for girls

Kun- suffix for one equal, usually for guys

(how sexist…)

san- suffix for one you

Hime- princess (Bunnie- OF SUGAR!)

Ika- Aki backwards

Ryu- dragon (Bunnie- But she's a cat…. Kain- so?)

Kitsune- fox

Baka ningen- Hiei's quote aside from 'hn' means stupid human

Dao sword- a Chinese style sword

OC Statistics-

Aki-

Alias- Ika

Is- A hanyou – Half human, half wolf demon

Attacks- Ice, fire

Weapon of choice- self-materialized ice daggers

Appearance- Silver hair, silver tail, gray wolf ears popping out from head, black eyes (sorta like Youko)

Kimi-

Alias- Hime

Is: jumped generation demon – grandmother demon – Rabbit demon (but she claims she's a bunny)

Attacks- Shapeshifting herself and her 'hopscotch stone' and with anything made of sugar

Weapon of choice- Her stone

Appearance- Red hair with pink and white highlights, white bunny ears and a cotton ball tail, pink eyes

Kyo-

Alias- Ryu

Is: Cat demon

Attacks- Manipulating the shadows, Scripting attacks

Weapon of choice- Other people's weapons

Appearance- black hair with the tips gray, blue tipped black cat ears, black tail, eye color varies

Scripting Attacks- By adding a vowel to the original owner's name, or changing it so it still sounds similar. The weapon itself it made of shadows, but the impact of the attack is more or less the same as the original.

Coffeetable- Review corner-

Bunnie-Once again, I am your host!

Kain – I'll regret this badly…

Bunnie – O DON'T WORRY! I'LL DO A GREAT JOB! clears throat

Dear Anonymous – Thank you for the review and I'm very proud of our good work! D

JJade – Please review!


End file.
